


University Style - Marichat May 2019

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lost Love, Marichat May, Marichat May 2019, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: University Style! Boo-Ya!Adrien Agreste has started his second year at University, thankful that his Greek Fraternity allows them to wear masks and because of his celebrity status, he has been able to have not one, but three identities. Now he is either the face of his father's brand, Adrien Agreste off campus. Or he is the super suave, desired and handsome campus prince Chat Noir, or he's his dorky self as his 'cousin' Andrew Agreste, the straight A student who can wear his cat pun shirts and glasses with his hair and clothes a mess, because, why not?Trouble is, Adrien is a sucker for helping Chloe and winds up getting chased around campus while doing her a favor, only for this stray cat to be rescued by an unwilling Princess who was only trying to return a favor to 'Andrew' Agreste. Now she's stuck with him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to join in on the fun of one of the monthly prompts, it's not as heavily edited as my usual work but it's still a fun read. Each chapter will likely cover a few prompts or more, the more prompts the longer the length etc. I may not get to them all but hope to have fun anyway. I figure I'll try to do 500+ words per prompt.
> 
> All characters are the property of the Miraculous Owners and Creators of the show Miraculous Ladybug.

Chapter 1 Hello Purr-incess!

covers the prompts

No Powers, Greek AU, Kittens, Prey/Hunt, Secrets, Found & Protecting You 

So... this is a long introductory chapter, 4000+ words.

 

The last thing that Marinette expected after moving in was to see a guy dressed up like a Black Cat climbing into her window.

 _He hasn’t seen me._ She thinks _, I really should have listened to Chloe about locking that window, but for now, I’ve got him!_ She thought as she grasped her weapon.

…

The last thing Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Noir, expected once he climbed into the ‘empty’ apartment’s window, was to be attacked by a heavy bolt of Cotton Polyester blend.

He thought ruefully as he ducked and yelped, _this is the last time that I’m helping Chloe with the incoming girls!_

…

“Who are you!” Marinette yelled at the dreadfully handsome man dressed in tight Gabriel brand designer black jeans, dress shirt and a black mask as she beat him with the heavy bolt of fabric. His blond hair was tied back artfully and his green eyes darted around the apartment, startled by her attack as he tried to roll away from her next swing.

“Me?!” WHACK! “Who are you?!” WHACK! “Stop!” He cried out as Marinette finally paused her attack.

“I didn’t mean any harm!” The young cat man whisper screamed back as he waved his hands and then cowered on the floor with his hands over his head as he demanded carefully as he watched her for her next attack, “where’s Queenie? She, she said that it would be okay if I came in here to get away from the kittens!”

She’d almost think that this masked cat man was handsome, if he wasn’t invading her privacy and her new room at the sorority, which required them to wear masks occasionally. Although she had to admit that the choker with the bell at his neck was a nice touch of levity.

Still, Marinette looked at the stranger, completely dumbstruck. Who in their right mind would climb up her fire escape three stories to get away from kittens?

…

“Queenie?” The pretty new girl asked as she paused and lowered her weapon slightly.

 _Oh, yeah, I helped her bring up some of her boxes today,_ Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Noir, thought as he looked around her room after he recognized her. _Well, at least I did as the mild-mannered Andrew Agreste of course._ _I didn’t realize that THIS was her room from the outside!_

 _Her name is Marinette, she just doesn’t recognize dorky Andrew without his glasses, messed up hair and cat pun sweat shirt_. _Of course, I’ve got to admit that’s more like the real me than the masks of Adrien or Chat Noir, but still, what’s with all the violence?_

Adrien shook his head and relaxed a little as he smirked, _gee it’s tough having three identities, the things I do to get a semblance of a normal life._

“Oh, you must mean Chloe, she said she went by Queen Bee, when she wore her mask that is. Why are you looking for our chapter’s president?” Marinette cocked her head and asked as she lowered the heavy bolt of fabric further from attack mode.

“She’s the one who said that I’d be safe if I came in here!” Adrien sighed with his hands still held up in front of him as he sat in front of her on the floor where she had knocked him down earlier. Just in case she decided to swing that bolt of fabric at him again, he wanted her to know that he meant no harm . “She had this whole orientation thing planned out and asked the guys from the fraternity to be bait!”

The girl lowered her weapon, “bait?”

“Well, yeah, the president always has to organize games for the incoming freshman. I was told that they were only supposed to come and choose a fraternity brother to support in their athletics. I’m a fencer here in the brother fraternity to your sorority Alpha Omega Pi, but then Chloe came up with this crazy chase and catch them game!”

Marinette lowered her bolt of fabric to the floor and blushed a little as she admitted, “I’ve met one of you guys, Andrew Agreste, he was sweet enough to help me bring in my stuff earlier. I kind of got the sense that the guys in the building next door are nerds actually.” Then she smiled and blushed a little more as she added, “not that that’s a bad thing.”

Adrien almost choked, normally girls called his alter ego a dork and didn’t like him at all, which he honestly didn’t mind, but he’d accept nerd. It was nice to see a girl that noticed Andrew for once.

“Oh?” Adrien cleared his throat. “He’s my…” Adrien cleared his throat and gave the lie he told everyone as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “uh, my cousin, well, and my roommate. We take the same classes.”

“Uh, huh.” She answered doubtfully as she leaned her bolt of fabric against a nearby desk and then offered him her hand to help him up, “and why would the cousin of sweet and shy Andrew be climbing into my window?”

Adrien shrugged, “well, I am a cat.” Then he took her offered hand and stood up, giving her plenty of room.

Pointing to a full-length mirror on the back of her apartment door, Marinette indicated that he wasn’t seeing himself clearly as she pointed at his reflection, “that dear sir, is a young man, dressed in black with a bell and cat ears. You are not a cat.”

Adrien gave a relaxed pose as he answered, “yes I am. The name is Chat Noir.” He bowed to her and tried to kiss the back of her hand, something that most girls liked, or so he thought, but she pulled her hand away. He wasn’t fazed by the action and only stood and told her as he folded his arms, “I am the cat’s meow after all.” Then he shot her a wink, something he never would have managed as Andrew. He was still painfully shy without the mask of Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir after all, something about wearing comfortable clothing and doing stuff that he liked most of the time in that persona as Andrew had something to do with that.

Unimpressed Marinette shook her head, folded her arms and groaned, “ugh, you must be related to Andrew, that’s the only bad thing about his a-dork-able self is his sense of humor. It must run in the family.”

“That would be true, Purr-incess.” He chuckled.

“Princess?” Marinette’s eyes went wide as she continued, “what…?”

Only to be cut off when he pointed to her mirror, where you could easily see her back in the reflection over her shoulder, where you could see the gaudy ‘Princess’ stamped on the back of her white t-shirt, boldly proclaimed in large glittery pink letters.

“Oh my gosh!” Marinette covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, “Alya gave this to me as a joke, I totally forgot about the back, I just threw this on after I got something on my other shirt! I haven’t found the box with the rest of my clothes yet!”

“That’s fine Purr-incess, it’ll be our secret.” He shot her another wink as he smirked at her.

“Nope, uh, uh. The name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not Princess.” She scolded him.

“My dear, you are as beautiful, brave and kind as any royalty out there. You deserve the title and shall always be my Princess.” He bowed to her again and then took her hand and tried to kiss the back of it.

Marinette quickly pulled her hand away once more and pushed him back up into a standing position with a finger to his nose.

 _Wow, this girl is really something!_ Adrien thought, enchanted already.

“Nice try Kitty.”

“Sure, I’ll be your Kitty.” He playfully offered.

“Yeah, nope. That’s not happening; besides I don’t have time for a pet.” Marinette winked at him sassily and you could almost see him go weak in the knees as she grabbed a grey jacket and threw it on over her shoulders, hiding the glittery monstrosity on the back of her shirt. “I better take you to your keeper.”

It was his turn to be confused, as he cocked his head and responded, “huh?”

“You’re looking for Chloe right?” She looked down at a piece of paper on her desk, “well, she’s down in the quad… running the incoming student orientation.” Marinette slapped her forehead, “I knew I forgot something, she said I could skip, but I probably should just go and join them.”

“So, you are new then huh?” He grinned at her playfully. “Why don’t you let me show you around? I’m feline fairly well versed in our fur-y large campus after all.”

“Umm, no, that was a stretch Chat Noir and I while I appreciate the offer, I think I can follow a map Alley Cat. Besides, I took a year off between high school and college to work for Jagged Stone as his personal designer and with how much of a handful he can be, I think I deserve a break from the dramatics. So, thanks, but no thanks Kitty.”

Adrien’s eyes widened at her dismissal as she packed her purse preparing to leave, “your loss then Princess.” Then he leaned against the desk beside her flirtatiously as he tried again, “so you’re a self-made legacy. No Sorority at this school would turn you away with bragging rights like that. I guess that’s why Chloe didn’t make you take part in today’s game.”

“Signing up to be a cheerleader for some jock? No, not my style cat.” Marinette waved the idea away, “besides, I’m too busy still working part time for Jagged after all while getting my degree in Business and Fashion.”

The cat man before her chuckled, “hey, we may have some classes together then, Andrew and I are getting a double major with Business and Physics, with a minor in Fashion.”

She eyed him warily, “I can see Andrew with a Physics degree, he’s pretty bright. Not so much with the Business and Fashion degree, which fits you to a T though,” she took a moment to look him up and down.

“Like what you see Princess?”

She waved him off, “no, not necessarily, I mean you look like you could be a model, but that’s more of a turn off than anything for me.”

“Hey,” Chat Noir waved his hands, “it’s not my fault I’m pretty. Besides, I only model part time now Bugaboo.” Chat Noir had spied her large Ladybug plush after all on her couch and had felt inspired.

Following his gaze, she looked back at him, “that’s a hard no on the Bugaboo cat. That’s only a name for like a girlfriend or something.”

“Oh, are you volunteering?” Adrien offered, enjoying the banter and the impression that she liked the dorky side of himself far more than the Chat Noir or model side. “I could really use a beautiful Purr-incess by my side after all.”

“Nope, I’ve got better things to do, oh, like say, wash my hair. Oh, wait a minute, I did that this morning.” She rolled her eyes and then turned to the door, “shall we go?”

“Alright, I get the picture.” Adrien slumped a little, “but can’t I hide out in here? Please? Chloe sent those kittens after me and gave me directions to come here.” He pulled out a piece of paper with a set of directions on, it.

“Well, you followed them wrong cat, you were supposed to wind up next door.” Marinette figured out.

“Well, now that I’ve thought about it, that’s kind of a good thing! I mean, Chloe probably set this up so she could get me all to herself. Come on Marinette! I don’t want one of them to get this bell!” He pointed to the choker on his neck and Marinette giggled, “do you honestly think that I’d chose to wear this thing myself? The mask and cat ears are my Greek disguise, but the bell? Chloe made me wear it, promising that any of those fangirls, the self-proclaimed kittens that if they could get it that I’d take them out on a date and to the Sorority Ball next weekend!”

“Is that why you don’t want them to get the bell? You don’t want to go to a dance?”

Adrien hummed before he dramatically knelt before her to plead his case, “please, just let me stay here. I may be a cat-ch but I don’t want to be caught. Chloe called in a favor with me and a dozen other guys at the Fraternity, most of whom I’m feline like they’re not happy with me right now since half of the girls decided to make me their prey and be a Kitten for the day! Apparently, all of Chat Noir’s supporters are Kittens.” Chat Noir groused, “most of those girls are die hard fans. I’m a minor celebrity both as Chat Noir on campus,” then he muttered, “and under this mask and I’ve had enough of that kind of fan worship.” He sighed and told her, “I just don’t want them to get any ideas about what a date with me may include if you know what I mean.”

Then he shivered, “much less Chloe! She’s an old friend, but she keeps trying to rope me into dating her and taking my mask off on campus! She thinks we’d be a great power couple! She’d be a shoe in for mayor and I’d take over my father’s company!”

The cat made a face like that was a very unwelcome idea.

“That doesn’t sound like the most loving relationship.” Marinette commented thoughtfully, “or like you want that.”

“I don’t, I want a girl to love all of me Princess, not just the handsome model cat you see before you.”

Marinette let out a laugh and commented, “so, behind that facade you’re really just a shy Kitty huh?” Marinette giggled, “well, it makes sense I guess.” She looked him over, “so you’re Gabriel Agreste’s son then huh?”

He looked shocked for half a second before flirting with her again as he leaned closer to her, “You’re pretty smart Purr-incess. I’ll admit that I’m not shy though Gorgeous, I just purr-fer to cat-ch my own dates and yeah, I guess the clothes tell all to such discerning and beautiful eyes, huh?”

“Yep, although the bell and the belt tail are definitely over the top Chaton.” Marinette chuckled at him as she flicked his bell.

“Hey!” Chat Noir objected.

“Well, I won’t hold them against you.” Marinette shrugged.

“I’m feline like I wouldn’t mind if you held yourself against me.” He wagged his eyebrows at her and she just rolled her eyes as he leaned closer to her.

“Down Kitty.” She pushed him away with a finger to his chest this time, he rubbed his chest and smiled, enjoying the challenge before him. Usually he could get a girl to swoon by now.

“Look, Princess, not many people are as observant as you are and have connected that Chat Noir is the son of Gabriel Agreste…” He blunted stated.

“Don’t worry Chaton, I can keep a secret.” She laughed.

“Thanks.” He told her earnestly.

She gave him a brief grin and then causally added, “maybe I could just sneak you into a janitor’s closet somewhere?” She bit her lip thoughtfully and Adrien almost groaned at how such an innocent action on her part made him want to kiss those pouty lips for some reason.

“Come on Marinette, please, I really just need you to hide me from the Kittens and especially Chloe!” He got down on his knees and pled, “I only need your protection and to play keep away from them until 5:00PM!”

“Or until someone gets that bell.” She pointed out.

Adrien groaned, “yeah.”

That’s when they heard some thumps come barreling down the hall, as if a herd of horses had been released.

“Oh, no. They’re here!” Adrien froze and Marinette pushed him over so he landed on his tail behind her couch. “Don’t tell them I’m here!” He insisted as he laid back on the floor, holding himself up by his elbows as he looked up at her.

Marinette’s door was flung open. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I have it on good authority that my Black Kitty Cat is hiding in here.” Queen Bee herself stood in her designer Bee themed clothing at the door, wearing her own mask with a wide grin and several of the Kittens behind her. “I want that bell!”

“What bell?” Marinette played dumb.

“Ugh!” Chloe rolled her eyes, “it’s basically the ticket to date the hottest man on campus Dupain-Cheng, not like you’d appreciate that. Now, where is he? I know he came in here.” She looked around Marinette’s apartment from the door and saw nothing that would indicate that Chat Noir was there. “Come out KittyKins! I found you!”

Marinette, without glancing at Chat Noir, eyed her sorority chapter's president and then nodded once to herself. Then she boldly took one step closer to her couch and the hidden cat man as she leaned over him and pulled the choker and the bell off of the startled young man as he laid back frozen with fear that he was about to be handed over to Chloe.

…

Adrien quietly exhaled his held breath at Marinette’s forwardness as he thought, _WOW! What a woman!_

Marinette then stood up and snapped the velcro choker on her own neck. “Well, I’m sorry to inform you Queen Bee, but I grabbed this earlier and dropped it, I wanted it to be a surprise but here we are.” She shrugged and folded her arms, “so, I guess you can say that the cat’s been cat-napped.”

Adrien held back a snicker, fully impressed by the gorgeous girl before him.

“Ugh, you pun just like he does!” Chloe complained.

“Only when I feel like it.” Marinette innocently replied.  

Queen Bee smirked to herself. “Well, I hope you know what you’re both getting into. He’s your guy for the next two weeks after all.” Then she chuckled, “you’re purr-fect for each other!”

“What?” Marinette looked shocked.

“Oh, did that mangy cat forget to tell you?” Queen Bee looked quite proud of herself, “maybe dating you will help him realize how much he misses me.” She waved it off like it didn’t bother her at all, and grinned at the busy no-nonsense fashion designer on the rise. “You found him and won the prize after all.” She teased, “the whole point to this game was to strengthen the bonds with our brother fraternity.” She smirked, “and you can’t insult him or the brotherhood by stepping aside now that you claimed his choker.”

Chloe tossed her hair nonchalantly, “so I guess that means that now you’re Chat Noir’s girl, you get to cheer him on at his event this weekend and the following weekend he’s supposed to take you out on a date and to the Ball, wooing you all the way!”

“Oh no.” Marinette groaned. “Chloe, you know I wanted to just focus on school!”

Chloe laughed, “oh don’t stress about it, I highly doubt he’ll fall for YOU when he can have me, but still, it’ll be good for you both Dupain-Cheng! Maybe you can help him pull his act together.” She saw Adrien sneaking a peek at her but she ignored him as she rolled her eyes and led the disappointed kittens away from Marinette’s door with her laughing all the way, “Later!”

Marinette closed the door after her and almost growled out, “Chat Noir! You tricked me!”

Chat Noir slowly got up from his hiding spot with his usual feline grace as he leaned on her couch and smirked at Marinette, “I’m afraid I didn’t, this whole generous arrangement you’ve come up with is your idea, and it sounds purr-fect to me Princess.” He winked at her again. “I accept.”

“What have I done?” Marinette muttered as she shook her head and covered her face briefly as the bell on her neck rang faintly.

“You only made the best decision you could ever make Princess.” He bowed to her, “I thank you and I’ll make it worth your while. I am forever in your debt, or at least for the next two weeks.” He winked at her. “Girlfriend.”

“No.” She told him flatly.

“Bugaboo?”

Marinette shook her head, “Nope. Look, you know, since Andrew helped me out earlier, I only thought it would only be nice if I returned the favor by helping his cousin and roommate, you don’t have to date me or anything.”

“My honor demands that I court you My Lady.” He bowed again to her dramatically.

“Your wish is my command.” He added. “Within reason that is.”

“Can’t I just wish that you just call this off?”

“Except that wish. Remember the Queen said that was out of the question?” He happily smirked.

Marinette groaned as he continued, “sooo, why don’t you let me take you to dinner tomorrow night? There is a nice four-star restaurant nearby where they don’t mind the masks. We could even hit the symphony afterward.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and waved the idea off, “really Chat Noir, that’s not necessary. I’d rather grab a burger with your cousin after all, I mean, between the two of you, I’d rather date him to be honest.”

“Andrew?” Chat Noir looked shocked, having never been turned down before as either Adrien or Chat Noir, not that he asked many girls out, usually he was the one rejecting them in the kindest way that he could manage, while still flirting of course.

Andrew after all had even less social competence than the flirtatious Chat Noir or the public face of Adrien Agreste, which is why Andrew was born once he moved out of the house and into the fraternity. Being able to wear what he wanted and with the glasses he was so comfortable and for some reason girls didn’t fall head over heals with Andrew. Maybe it was the lack of celebrity status or money? Adrien really didn’t know, Andrew's cat pun shirts were puntastic!

Marinette was a complicated puzzle that he wanted to solve as he thought, s _he wants to date ME? The me without the dramatics or the brand name and riches? The guy with glasses and the love of physics, video games and anime? The real part of me?_

“Yes, Andrew. If I have to date an Agreste, I’d rather get your cousin. Can you arrange that Kitty?”

Chat Noir grinned. “While I must insist that you allow me to woo you and purr-haps go on a date with me…”

“Chat…” Marinette chided him.

“However, your wish is my command Princess. I’m sure that I can convince Andrew to escort you to the nearest 50’s restaurant for a burger as you call it for one platonic date tomorrow night. I think he’s always wanted to try one after all,” she looked shocked at that. “It is his birthday tomorrow and I’m sure that he would enjoy the company.”

“Isn’t he spending the evening with his family?” Marinette looked confused, “with you?”

Adrien tapped his fingers together nervously, “well, we generally don’t hang out too often and uh, I already have plans.”

“But, it’s his birthday! Who’s making his cake?!”

“Huh? What cake?” Adrien was generally confused, he usually wasn’t allowed treats like that, including on his birthday, they never were very big days in his family after all.

“Oh my gosh! That’s it! Does he have a car?”

“What? Um, no. I usually just let him borrow mine.”

“Fine. You’re loaning it to him.” She poked him in the chest again, “since you can’t spend his birthday with him and he’s taking me to my parents, I need to pick up a few things anyway and we can make him a cake together there too.”

Adrien swallowed, thoroughly impressed by this girl, “I… I mean he doesn’t cook.”

“Well tell him tomorrow I’m teaching him! Now get going Chat Noir, I’ve got a lot to do tonight so I can spend the evening with Andrew tomorrow.” She blushed again and Adrien got a little weak in the knees as he gazed over his shoulder at her as she literally pushed him out her door. “He’ll love my family, tell him to come at 4:00PM. Now get going cat!”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked.

She blinked at him, “I’ll see Andrew tomorrow. I’ll see you another day when you’re not too busy to spend time with your cousin!” She scolded and then she closed the door in his face.

“I’ll see you soon then Princess!” He loudly called out, only to hear a loud groan in return.


	2. A Highjacked Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue when Adrien realizes that Andrew can't drive Adrien's car and thus can't take Marrinette to her parents.  
> Chat Noir however, can.
> 
> Covers the Prompts
> 
> Birthday, Cooking/Baking, Adoption/Family, Sick, & Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long chapter, about 4400+ words. Enjoy!

Adrien should have thought it through, his Father had forbidden him from driving his own Mercedes as Andrew. It belonged to Adrien Agreste after all, not Andrew Agreste. His father wanted to separate them as much as possible, as if a car would be an undeniable clue to the same chin and lips both men shared. Or at least that was his father’s argument.

So, Adrien’s solution was to take Andrew’s place as Marinette’s casual date as Chat Noir for ‘Andrew’s Birthday.’  Problem solved right?

Wrong.

If you asked him, he’d admit that his thinking was a little conflicted about it after all _, I don’t want her to fall too hard for just Andrew_ , he told himself, _besides, it’s my birthday! She’s brave, strong, gorgeous, smart, talented and so WOW! I – I just want her to fall for all of me._

However, he was not prepared for his Princess’s reaction…

Marinette scowled when she opened her door and saw him in his ears, mask and typical black Gabriel clothing with his hair tied back as Chat Noir waiting for her. She was wearing an adorable skirt and sweater combo and she was obviously not happy to find Chat Noir on her doorstep with a sheepish grin.

Adrien had a faint flashback to this morning when they ran into each other at their Fashion 101 class. He came wearing his mask and ears of course, they went hand in hand, err head, after all. She gave him a glance and then looked away.

It almost gave him whiplash, one moment she’s all hopeful and then she see’s Chat Noir instead of Andrew. She was like the opposite of all other girls… and he had to admit he found it irresistible.

Chat Noir of course walked up to her and politely asked, “may I sit here?” Referring to the empty desk beside her, ignoring the calls of half a dozen girls and ‘Kittens’ to sit beside them nearby in the large classroom.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and answered, “if you must know, I’m saving it for Andrew.” She easily replied. “You’ll just have to sit next to one of your fans.”

Adrien was shocked, he was not used to rejection or that kind of acceptance for Andrew, but he enjoyed a challenge. “As I recall, you’re my girlfriend…” she glared at him and he cleared he throat, “I mean, my ‘fan’ for the next two weeks. It would be paws-itively unbecoming if I left you all by your lonesome.”

She looked at him quizzically, “what are you trying to say cat?”

“Well, what I’m asking is may I sit there today?” He decided to be both truthful and tactful. “Andrew couldn’t make it.”

“Is he sick?” Marinette looked suddenly concerned as he stood in front of her desk waiting for her permission.

“Uh…”

“Should I bring him some soup or something?” Now she sounded alarmed.

“Um…”

Her ramble grew faster and harder to follow, “is it debilitating? It must be because he’s missing the first day! Oh, no, could he be kicked out of college? Will he be alright?! Will he come back!?!” She was standing now, leaning forward as she grabbed Adrien’s shoulders. “Why aren’t you answering me Alley Cat?!”

There was a gasp from about a dozen girls at that unpleasant nickname, however, Adrien found it charming coming from her for some reason, so he smirked, “no worries Princess.” He took one of his hands and patted one of hers on his opposite shoulder, then let it rest there reassuringly.

_Her hands are SO soft!_

“We regularly cover each other’s classes and share notes, so no harm done.” Chat Noir told her.

She pulled him closer, grasping his collar now as she gritted her teeth adorably. _Why is it that her threatening me over ME is so… endearing?_ He wondered. _I’ve got to get to know this girl!_

“Will, will he be able to make it tonight?” She whispered with a small pout as she blinked and finally let Adrien go.

Adrien had smirked as he straightened his collar and took the seat beside her anyway. “I’m feline like that is a strong purr-isbility.” He answered cockily, and her smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a week of no sunshine as she let go of him and straightened his collar uneasily. He was accustomed to girls touching him like that as a model but having her flatten out the wrinkles in his shirt was… well, it gave him a feeling that he just couldn’t describe.

Unsurprisingly, Adrien found it difficult to take his eyes off of the blue-eyed beauty and pay attention to their first lesson…

However, all of that had happened before he received a rare phone call from his father in the afternoon, one in which he forbad him from driving his own car as Andrew after he stupidly mentioned that Andrew had a date.

His father explicitly told him that it would be bad for the company image if Andrew was discovered as Chat Noir, his campus presence that was already ‘rumored’ to be supermodel Adrien Agreste, although there was no confirmation of that last fact by anyone save the observant young lady standing before him that wanted him to drive her to her parents house to cook with him and make him a birthday cake... as Andrew.

Adrien hadn’t had cake for his birthday for years, ever since his mother left so Marinette’s mere suggestion had already made him fall for her more than he already had.

She however was showing no such feelings for the cat standing on her doorstep as he was obviously there to usurp her date with Andrew.

“What are YOU doing here CAT?” She sharply challenged.

Chat Noir cleared his throat and told her as politely as possible, “I’m afraid that Andrew couldn’t make it.”

She looked sad all of a sudden as she pouted a little, “I knew a guy like him was too good to be true.”

_Wow, will she never stop surprising me? Too good to be true? Andrew? Really?_

“I’m sorry he couldn’t come,” he apologized, “but why would you say that Purr-incess?

She looked up and scrunched her face up at him at the endearment, then sighed and relaxed her face. “You probably already know this, but while you’ve got the looks of a guy that almost any girl would like to date…”

“Oh, you really think so Purrr-incess?” He automatically smirked; he had thought that she hadn’t noticed his carefully crafted attractiveness after all. _Why does that hurt though? Why does that feel like she’s rejecting me?_

Marinette tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she tried to explain sweetly as she looked away, “but Andrew is the kind of guy a girl wants to marry someday.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide as he thought, _MARRY?!_

“Andrew is sweet, kind and thoughtful.” She tossed her head a little as he was finally able to cover his shock with a model’s smile, “and a little funny, in a cute kind of way… but don’t you dare tell him that cat!”

_And we’re back to the threats… but she likes the biggest part of me and well, what a woman!_

Adrien was lost in his thoughts for a moment but came back to reality as she said, “… you can go cat, I was really hoping to spend some time with Andrew, but if he doesn’t want to hang out with me…”

“Wait no!” Adrien thought quickly as he stopped her from closing her door in his face, “he’s uh, sick, yeah and he couldn’t come, so I offered to escort you myself.” He smiled at his own brilliance.

She frowned at him. “You left him alone, sick, and on his birthday?”

That’s when he realized that he really hadn’t thought this out. “He ah, he was more worried about you not getting that ride to your parents and being disappointed so he ah, asked me to fill in?” _That’s believable right?_

“He did?” She asked hopefully.

“Well, he needs his rest anyway? Well, I mean he was asleep when I left him?” _Even he didn’t believe himself._

Marinette looked at him blankly. “Maybe I should make him some soup and bring it over to him?” She held her chin thoughtfully, “but I don’t have the ingredients.” Then she looked up at Chat Noir, biting her lip in that cute way again and he felt his heart almost stop.

“Wait, if you’re offering to drive still, we could go to my parents and make him that cake and some soup!” Marinette was smiling and he caught himself nodding yes before he even thought about the logistics of it… _she wants to make dinner with Chat Noir and then take dinner over to his other self… oh boy, I’m in trouble._

…

That’s how he wound up having the best birthday he had ever had.

He walked her to his car that he had parked nearby and instead of being impressed with it, she was worried about getting crumbs on the upholstery as they transported the cake back.

“It’ll be fine Marinette. It’s just a car.” He had told her and she just gave him a shocked look and then shook her head.

“That’s not a car, it’s a flamboyant display of wealth and status.” She waved at the car, “aren’t you a college student? Why would you want to attract the kind of attention that a car like this would bring? Don’t you have to focus on your studies?”

Honestly, he had never thought of it before, as Adrien or as Chat Noir, but as Andrew, he could see what she meant. His car was new and ridiculously expensive and it really stuck out in the student parking lot. Maybe that’s why his father rented him a space in the guarded covered parking lot nearby.

“Also, before we go, are you REALLY sure that you want to wear that?” Marinette asked.

Chat Noir grinned out of habit, every girl asked him to take off his mask when he managed to ask one out at some point in the date, which has only included about a half a dozen failed attempts at finding his soulmate over the past year as Chat Noir.

The cheerleader, the fencing champion, the fan and every other girl failed to catch his attention just by asking it. As it usually made him think that this girl cared more about what he was to her than who he was, because Adrien was the handsome and rich guy, the secret identity of Chat Noir, but Andrew was the largest part of him deep down. That’s why he had fallen for Marinette so quickly, she liked his other side more, but she was like them all deep down. She cared more about his looks and if it was really a famous and fabulously wealthy model like Adrien Agreste underneath the mask after all.

Chat Noir’s smile faded slightly as he sighed as he repeated his usual excuse once more, “I don’t take off the mask, it’s what makes Chat Noir, well, Chat Noir. I’m sorry if that’s a problem.”

“Hey, don’t be such a pouty face.” She told him, “my parents will laugh at it if anything, but they won’t mind about that and neither do I.” She waved her hand and he looked at her in a new light.

 _How could I have doubted her?_ He wondered.

“What I was talking about was your black ‘designer’ outfit.” She went on, “we’re going to be cooking and baking with flour and I get the feeling that you don’t have much experience with that. Your outfit is bound to get dirty and will show every speck of flour on you, I thought that you might want to go change into something less, much, before we leave so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting your outfit dirty.”

He smiled at her genuinely. “I don’t mind, I have a laundry service.”

“Chat!” She whined before she pushed him on the arm a little bit, “you shouldn’t say things like that, it makes you sound stuck up!”

He had only laughed at that as he opened the door of his car for her, “after you Purr-incess.”

She sat down in the passenger seat as she rolled her eyes at him with a small grin on her face.

Adrien was just happy that he was going to get to spend the night with her.

He was impressed that Marinette had perked up at the idea of taking care of Andrew and he even got to choose the flavor of cake to make for… himself. It was weird, because usually when Chat Noir was around, no one cared to hear or talk about Andrew. Sometimes people would mention Adrien or Chat Noir around Andrew, but it didn’t go both ways.

When he got a slice of cake, a very rare occasion, it was usually a third of the size he really wanted too. At Marinette’s home, Tom and Sabine took a day-old cake from their bakery for them to eat as dessert after a marvelous dinner and he was allowed two generous slices!

Then the fun began as they teased him as Marinette made ‘Andrew’ a chocolate ganache with strawberry filling cake, despite the poor attempts by Chat Noir to help her. They also made some soup to take to ‘Andrew’ as the layers cooled.

Adrien was shocked that her father was a treasure trove of puns and together they had Marinette groaning by the end of the night.

By the end of the evening, Chat Noir, Adrien, didn’t want to leave.

Apparently, the feeling was mutual, “I almost doughnut want to see you leave.” Tom told him.

“And we’re glad that our Marinette has found such a sweet boyfriend.” Her mother claimed as they helped them load the cake, the soup and a box of things that Marinette had forgotten to pack during her move into his car.

“Maman!” Marinette had shrieked, “we’re… we’re just friends! I-I like his cousin!”

“Well, you brought him here to meet us Honey, so we just assumed.”

“Maman!” Marinette whined.

Chat Noir pouted a little bit, he wasn’t used to the feeling of jealousy, because he really liked Marinette, but he was Chat now, not Andrew. He shook his head, he must be getting confused, because he was getting jealous of himself. _How did I manage that?_

“Aww, Purr-incess, you wound me!” Chat Noir was finally able to respond as he held his hand over his heart and her parents laughed.

Marinette scowled a little, but then laughed too. “You’re a Silly Kitty, you know that Chat Noir?”

“So long as I am your Silly Kitty.” He bowed in her direction and she groaned.

“That’s not what I meant Chat!”

“Well kids, we butter be going.” Tom said, “we do have to wake up purr-ty early.”

“Papa!” Marinette shrieked.

“Well, I’m just saying that we like this boy.” Tom slapped Adrien on the back and he was almost knocked over, but fortunately he caught himself, although he had to straighten his ears.

“This cat’s like family.” He wiggled his eyes at his daughter, “are you sure you’re not bread-y to bring him home into the fold!?”

“Papa!” Marinette looked at her father seriously, then turned to her mother, “please tell Papa that he can’t adopt Chat, he doesn’t even know what he looks like!” She waved at Chat Noir who only snickered, she had caught on that her parents didn’t realize that he was Adrien Agreste despite the huge clue of his outfit and similar features, just like everyone else.

Still, it amused him that she didn’t care to tell them.

“I like his puns! The boy is puntastic and if you make us wheat too long for you to marry him, we’re bready to adopt him!” Tom declared.

Chat Noir finger gunned Tom at the great word play, not to mention the subtle approval of him courting their baby girl.

“Now Tom, I know you’re on a roll,” Sabine winked at her husband, “but we should let our baguettes relationship rise on its own.” 

“Alright, that’s it!” Marinette pushed Adrien to the driver’s side of his car and opened the door for him and ordered, “In!”

“I’m a cat not a dog Marinette.” Adrien teased, her eyes lit up with a fire and he gulped and jumped in as he muttered, “yes Ma’am!”

“Smart cat.” Tom muttered.

“Bye Maman, by Papa! We knead to go… ugh! Now I’m doing it!” Marinette quickly rushed to the other side of the car and hopped in as she called out, “see you later!”  Her parents only laughed at her embarrassment.

“Bring him back soon Sweetheart!” Sabine instructed.

“You kind of have to, we fed him and you know what they say about stray cats!” Her father called out.

Marinette shrunk down in her seat after she buckled in, “just drive Chat!”

He chuckled as he started the car, waved goodbye to her family nonchalantly, checked his rearview mirrors and headed back to campus.

“You can drive faster Chat!” She suggested.

“Why Purr-incess, why the furr-y? Besides,” he laughed as he added, “I love your family by the way!” Chat Noir declared, “we really knead to doughnut that again!”

“Ugh!”

It wasn’t long before they were back on campus and he was parking the car in front of their buildings.

“Well, I can help you bring your box up to your apartment,” Adrien found himself offering, “and then I can take the cake and soup up to Andrew.”

 _Please?_ He thought, because he wasn’t exactly sure what he’d say if she insisted on coming to his and Andrew’s room.

Marinette shook her head, “we can leave the box just inside the sorority’s door, I can get it in the morning or on my way back. I want to check in on Andrew.” She gave him a blinding smile.

Adrien knew he should say no, come up with some kind of excuse, but all Adrien could say was, “sure,” as he shrugged and added, “why not?”

…

 _What am I doing?!_ Adrien internally yelled at himself as he unlocked his door, the boxed cake he sort of helped to make under his arm and the gorgeous Marinette Dupain-Cheng behind him, expecting to see his other self, his other ‘sick’ self, Andrew Agreste.

Come on, come up with an excuse…

“Ah, ha!” He exclaimed as Marinette looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he set the cake down on his little kitchen table. “Well, Princess, I have a bit more to do tonight, you know us cats, always out on the prowl,” he offered as she handed him the container of soup and he put it in the fridge. “Let me walk you home first though.”

“While I’m surprised that you managed to not get covered in flour,” Marinette began, “you really should take a shower before you go out again, you still have flour on your cat ears.” She teased.

“Hey, it’s not that bad!” He objected.

“Yeah, but if I were you, I wouldn’t go to bed that way.”

“I don’t sleep with them on… or much else.” He smiled at her, pleased with himself that he managed to get her to blush as he walked over to stand in front of her. “I had a really nice time tonight Marinette.”

“It wasn’t terrible.” She admitted with a wry grin as she eyed him from the side as if expecting an attack or something.

“I’m going to wear you down eventually Princess.” He told her.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Marinette replied, she bit her lip and he gulped as she hopefully asked, “can I say goodnight to Andrew? Please?”

Using that blinding grin on him again, he went weak in the knees and he wavered, “ah, um, yeah, sure.” He rubbed his neck as he tried to figure out how to phrase this. “Let me say goodnight and then I can wake him up and send him out to say goodnight himself.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t wake him if he’s sick.” She meekly offered as her happiness at the prospect of seeing Andrew faded.

“Umm, he’s the kind of guy that if he feels like he’s getting sick, a good nap should stop it in it’s tracks, he should be good now.” Chat Noir offered weakly and there was that grin again.

“Really?”

“Really.” He told her, sounding more confident than he felt. “Give me a few minutes to send him out, I need to wake him up and make sure he’s presentable you know.” He winked at her and she looked away with another blush, “I’m going to jump in the shower.”

 _I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?_ He told himself.

He reached out and took her hand and watched for her permission before he bent the rest of the way over to kiss the back of her hand.

“Thank you for this evening Purr-incess. Now, I’ll go and get that lucky roommate of mine.” Then he turned and saluted her over his shoulder, pleased at her happy grin that followed him and then walked to his bedroom.

He heard her whisper, “I’m the lucky one," as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

_Right now, I don’t know if I want to disagree with that. Time to transform!_

Chat Noir quickly changed from Chat Noir into Adrien as he took off his ears, his mask and his tail as he set them on his dresser as he loudly sang, “Andrew, there’s an Angel in our living room and she’s wants to wish you a Happy Birthday.” Then he stripped off his shirt, shoes and pants and ruffled his hair, surprised at the small cloud of flour that came out as he coughed and as he reached into his hamper for yesterdays sweatpants and Cat Pun t-shirt.

“What?” He drawled, pretending to be himself as the just leaving an underwear shoot Adrien Agreste transformed into Andrew Agreste as he threw on the sweatpants and wrinkled shirt, pulling out his hairband so fast it hurt.

“Marinette came over to wish you Happy Birthday man.” He told himself in the mirror as he took out his contacts and shook his hair again to make it take on the messy style that Andrew was famous for before putting on his bulky nerd like glasses.

“I’m headed into the shower, go say goodnight to the girl, she was talking about you all night.” Andrew winked at himself as he almost stepped out into the hallway without starting his on-suite’s bathroom shower, _good thing it has a timer on it_. He thought as he raced to turn on the timer on it to ten minutes and the water started.

Adrien, now Andrew sighed and whispered to himself, “time to go and meet the girl of my dreams.”

“Hey, Marinette, right?” Andrew Agreste came out of the bedroom yawning for her sake before he took her hands, she smiled and blushed at him. Then he looked at the table and saw the cake box, “is that for me?”

“Yeah, Happy Birthday! Chat helped me make it, he said that you liked chocolate and strawberries, is that okay?”

“Marinette, that, no, this is wonderful!” He pulled her towards himself, hoping that he wasn’t crossing a line as he hugged her gratefully. “You know, you ‘ve made this the best birthday I’ve had in a long time.” He whispered in her ear, waiting for her to pull away, but she surprised him as she hugged him a little tighter.

A minute later, she eventually pulled back to face him, with an adorable blush on her cheeks that went to her ears, but she didn’t try to let go fully. He didn’t mind.

“That doesn’t say much for your other birthdays.” She told him sadly.

He nodded, “well, none of them included a purr-ty girl and a cake she made just for me.” Instead of groaning she giggled.

“I’m sorry I had to send Chat instead, I wasn’t feeling well after lunch and just couldn’t get up on time.” Andrew smiled and looked at her hopefully, “I hope you had a good time.”

Marinette shrugged, “Chat’s nice enough, although I wish that you had been able to go too.”

He nodded, “so do I, but I uh, ate something that disagreed with me at, uh, lunch.” He glanced at the cake, I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow to sample your cooking.”

Not because he was sick of course, it was namely because he was full, the Dupain-Cheng’s had fed him well after all.

“Well, we brought you some soup. Would you like me to warm it up for you?” She offered.

Andrew shook his head, “no, that’s okay, I think it would be better to wait until breakfast.” He relaxed his grip on her, if he was Adrien or Chat, he would had just held onto her hips, but he was Andrew and unsure of how to proceed, so he surprised himself as he let go of the bashful beauty and rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed a little too.

She nodded and frowned a little as she let go of him as well. “It’s getting a little late, I should probably let you rest.”

“Unfurr-tunately, you’re probably right, ah, Marinette.” He bit his lip and nervously asked, expecting his probably thirtieth dismissal, since that was just what happened to Andrew, but he couldn’t help but hope that Marinette’s answer would be different as he asked, “would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow? Even though I know you’re technically Chat’s girl for the next two weeks, but ah, would you like that? With, ah, me?”

“Lunch?” Marinette looked surprised and then beamed at him, jumping into his arms, “YES!”

She quickly backed away, teasing him as she played with a loose lock of her hair, “I’m sorry, I, I just really like the idea of spending more time with you.”

He nodded at her, “and I you.” He took her hands and squeezed them before leading her to his door, “tomorrow at Sergio’s?” He asked, mentioning his favorite diner to get lunch and study at as Andrew, it was kind of a mom and pop diner.

“How’s 1:00pm?” Marinette asked and he nodded that that was a good time for them to meet.

“Can I walk you home?” He asked.

She smirked at him slyly, “you don’t have any shoes on.”

His sneakers were by the door and he quickly slipped them on, “problem solved. Mi-Lady?” Andrew offered her his arm and she just laughed, “well, in that case, take me home A-Andrew.” She said wistfully and for some reason, Adrien wished she would say his given name like that too.

He was thrilled when she kissed him on the cheek goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tempted to not have Andrew appear here, but considering that Andrew is part of cannon Chat Noir, it didn't seem right to not include him. I guess if you haven't noticed Chat Noir has a similar 'you're okay, but you annoy me sometimes' vibe with Marinette at times as in cannon season 1, which is kind of fun to write.


	3. A lunch date falls through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a gift from Chat Noir. 🌷💮🌼💐😻  
> Some girls get jealous, she gets embarrassed, but looks forward to her date with Andrew...  
> until she has to call it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompts,  
> Flowers, Villains, Pranks and … Angst

Marinette was met by her best friend Alya when she went to open her door that morning.

“Stop!” Alya cried out, her hand stopping Marinette from stepping out into the hall, where several of their sorority sisters were gathered together whispering and squealing.

Marinette yawned, “Wha-what?”

“Look down gurl!” Alya practically screamed, ever the party girl, journalist and blogger, Marinette hadn’t seen her friend since last week.

Marinette looked down at her doorstep to find a large arrangement of light-yellow daffodils, magenta tulips, pink rose buds and white chrysanthemums in an expensive looking light pink crystal vase.

Beside the vase, there was a large black plush… of a cat.

“Read the note! Read the note!” Another old friend, Rose cried out, “this is SO romantic of Chat Noir Mari! You’re so lucky!”

“Lucky as a Ladybug.” Marinette commented ironically, since it was a name she had been given a long time ago because when it was important, it seemed like she was the opposite of lucky, hence the irony in her voice. Marinette rolled her eyes and bent down to get the note, but Alya plucked the card from among the blooms before her.

“Alya!”

Alya smirked as she read, “Something to brighten your day Purr-incess. Forever yours, your Kitty, Chat Noir.”

Marinette covered her flushed face bashfully as the other girls squealed.

All except for a certain blue-eyed blond president and a tan Italian girl with green eyes. Both were scowling at the end of the hall, jealously looking on at the luxurious gift from Chat Noir. Both girls turned to look at each other and smirked, preparing for their revenge.

…

After her morning class, Marinette was walking on air.

She had put the whole incident of Chat Noir’s required and very public ‘wooing’ of her out of her mind as she looked forward to her lunch date with Andrew. She was proud of herself that she had already somehow managed to get dressed for her date at the start of the day and not freaking out like she usually did up until the last minute. Here she was wearing an adorable white top paired with a black jacket and an above the knee pink skirt with white tights and black flats. All she had to do now was to return to the sorority and drop off her bag and then meet Andrew.

She was surprised to get to the entrance of her new home, only to find that the door was locked.

She knocked on it loudly and called out, “Hello? Is there anyone there? The door is locked!” Then she muttered to herself, “it’s not supposed to be locked during the day, what’s going on?”

She looked up to see the foreign exchange student and apparently, she was one of Chat Noir’s fans since she was wearing cat ears on her head like most of his ‘kittens’ did.

“Hey!” Marinette called up to the girl, she was on the third floor, leaning out of a window above the entrance after all, but she looked down and smirked at Marinette. “Can you please come down and let me in? I want to get to my apartment!”

“Un Minuto.” The green-eyed Italian girl raised a finger at Marinette, requesting that she wait and then she went back into the room.

“H-Hey Marinette.” Andrew greeted her sweetly as he brushed the back of his neck nervously, “I-I guess I caught you early, maybe we can walk to the restaurant t-together?”

Marinette blushed as she looked up into his kind eyes framed by thick glasses, “yeah, I’d like that. Uh,” she waved at her sorority house door, “I just need to put my stuff away first, but apparently, I got locked out. I-I just need to put my backpack and computer away and then I’ll be good to go.” She explained as she gave him a grin and Andrew smiled back.

She would later find that she was grateful for leaving her bag next to the door as she waited.

Since that meant that her computer and books stayed dry since they were both soon drenched by a deluge of water.

Coughing, they both looked up, soaked to the bone at the smirking Italian girl and Sabrina, Chloe’s behind the scenes best friend and lackey holding a large bucket between them.

"Ti sta bene o ben ti sta, per aver preso il mio gato!!" The foreign exchange student cried out, sticking her tongue out at them.

Not missing a beat, Andrew called back, “Nessun gatto uscirebbe con un bullo come te!”

That was when Chloe looked out of the same window and frowned at the other girls, “well that was unnecessary.” Then she looked down at the dripping pair, well, mostly at Andrew and then apologized as if she had no idea that all of this had been pre-planned. “Sorry whatever your name is, oh, and Marinette. You know how girls are, always pranking each other.”

Chloe then waved at Andrew vaguely and then shrugged, “but I guess that’s what happens when you mix with the peasants, you get treated like one.”

“Chloe!” Marinette called out, “please tell me you weren’t a part of this!”

“Well, I guess I was too late to stop it, the door is jammed and a repairman will be here in an hour.” She shrugged nonchalantly as she checked out her nails, “I guess you’ll just have to dry out there.”

Knowing how little Chloe thought of his Andrew persona, Adrien called back, “oh, don’t worry, I’m sure that Chat and I can find this lovely lady something of his to wear while she gets cleaned up!” Andrew gently took Marinette’s hand, picked up her bag and started to lead her next door to the fraternity and his apartment, “come on, we can dry off at my place.”

“What!” Chloe and the Italian screeched at the same time.

Andrew waved back at her, “Oh, and Chloe? I’m sure that Chat will LOVE to hear about this. You better come up with quite the apology.”

Andrew chuckled and Marinette joined him as they heard Chloe cry out, “ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

...

Andrew opened the door to his apartment, fully aware that this was Marinette’s second trip there.

 _Okay, calm yourself Agreste, she’s just the most wonderful woman and you’re going to treat her with respect!_ He told himself, _and above all else, do not call her Princess!_

“After you Marinette.” He coaxed her kindly, for some reason she was a bit more bashful around Andrew than she was around Chat Noir. He didn’t get it, but pleased all the same that she liked him enough to tolerate one side and want to spend time with the other. He wondered if he’d ever get to spend time with her as his off campus and legal persona, as Adrien Agreste, even though she knew he was Chat Noir.

“You don’t have to do this, I’ll dry on my own.” She told him quietly as she entered, embarrassed by her disheveled look.

“Nonsense, I couldn’t let a lovely lady like yourself freeze, you’re practically shivering Marinette.” Andrew told her. “Look, let’s go and get you a shower and while you clean up, I can throw our wet things in the dryer.” He led her back into his bedroom and opened the bathroom door for her. “I’ll get you something to wear in the meantime.”

“What about you?” She asked him worriedly.

“I have towels to dry off with and plenty of clothes to change into.” He looked around, “but I think that was my last clean punny shirt.” He frowned and shrugged, “oh well, I guess we could borrow something from Chat.”

_Hopefully she doesn’t figure me out like that though, this has been so nice being with her as Andrew._

“You mean from Adrien.” He chuckled at that, admitting that of course he knew who he was, as she asked, “are you sure he wouldn't mind?”

“Of course not, he likes you, I mean who wouldn’t?” He blushed a little and she mirrored his reaction. “Anyhow... he’s actually kind of friends with Chloe and I think I need to go and track him down and get him to give her a talking to. If you take a long shower, I’ll have enough time to do that and pick up our lunch and bring it back here. I mean, Chloe’s usually not that bad, it’s just, ah, she’s a little over protective of him.”

She shook her head a little as she disagreed, “well, it sounds like she’s more possessive of him than anything.” Marinette sighed, “unfortunately for Chat Noir, that’s not a very healthy relationship to be in.”

“Well, they’ve been friends ever since they’ve been little.” He shrugged, excusing his friendly relationship with Chloe out of habit, since it was something that he had to do with Nino almost regularly.

 _I know Nino has my best interests at heart_ , he told himself, _he was even happy that Andrew had his first date when I told him. He was thrilled that it was a girl like Marinette,_ he grinned at his soaked date _, she’s someone who doesn’t care about my status as Adrien or Chat Noir and cares more Andrew._

“Andrew.” She gently patted his arm, catching his attention again, “you’re Chat’s cousin and as such she should have apologized to you, much less have stopped those girls. I half suspect that she was helping them, with the door being conveniently locked and all.”

Adrien looked down at his feet, “yeah, you’re probably not wrong there, she, ah, doesn’t exactly approve of me.”

“And why not?” Marinette demanded as he went to a closet to pull out his spare towels.

“Well, Chat Noir and I come from the same kind of background,” he told her hesitantly, “but I like to be more relaxed and myself and well, since my look isn’t all that refined anymore, she ah, just doesn’t approve of that.” He told her meekly and vaguely as possible as he handed her a towel and then started to dry his hair with his own.

“Well, she doesn’t need to. You’re awesome that way you are!” She winked at him and Adrien found himself blushing again as he lowered his towel. His hair poofy and a complete mess.

“Honestly though, I worry about Chat Noir winding up with a girl like that,” Marinette confided as she twisted her towel, more interested in the conversation than getting dry, “I mean, he is a nice guy and all.” She blushed a little as Andrew took her towel away from her and draped it around her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help keep her warm, “I’ll just have to let her know that he’s just doing his duty for this whole ‘wooing for two weeks’ thing.” Then she looked up at Andrew and brushed his cheek with her hand, “besides, there’s another Agreste that is much more of a cat-ch.”

Adrien’s knees went weak as she winked at him and then backed into his bathroom, closing the door behind her, “just give me a minute and I can hand you my clothes.”

Adrien was about to have a seizure, the most wonderful girl he had ever met was getting changed in his bathroom! And she was about to hand him her clothes!

 _Wait, clean thoughts Adrien, clean thoughts!_ He mentally chanted as he pulled out a tight pair of drawstring sweatpants that no longer fit him and one of Adrien’s deep blue t-shirts, “this will go wonderfully with her eyes.” He whispered to himself as he laid the outfit on the dresser beside the bathroom door and pulled off his own soaked shirt and pants, leaving him standing there in his Agreste boxers which mercifully were still dry, especially when he heard the door to the bathroom open and Marinette gasp before slamming the door.

“I’m sorry!” She squealed, “I didn’t know that you were g-getting naked!”

“What?” He looked down at himself, he’d worn less in some of last summer’s swim suit advertisements, but then he realized that most people didn’t just strip down to their underwear like this in front of the opposite sex, much less a person that they were attracted to.

His eyes went wide as he took this all in, _Oh, my gosh, I think I’m falling for her! What have I done?_ He slapped his face with one hand, _Ugh! The perils of being a model. She probably thought I was trying something... unsavory._

“Uh, no, I’m sorry Marinette! I-I didn’t realize that you’d be coming out so soon! I put the change of clothes by the door on the dresser. I’ll turn around, it’s okay to reach out and get them.”

He swallowed and held his breath as he heard the door squeak open, the rustle of some clothes, something hitting the floor and then the door squeaked again as she shut it. He let out the breath that he had been holding before saying, “I-I wasn’t trying something inappropriate either, honest!”

Marinette giggled, “I wasn’t trying to cat-ch a peek either. I’m sorry for crossing any boundaries.”

He laughed, only Marinette would worry about that. “No, you’re fine.” He loved the double meaning there and smiled to himself, “I don’t really have much in the way of boundaries after all. Besides, everything important was covered up anyway.”

He heard Marinette give sigh of relief, “T-That’s good, uh, but, I, uh, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but, uh, are you a model too? I-I couldn’t help but notice that you ah, are very attractive.”

Adrien frowned, _here it comes, she’s only going to want me for my body, just like everyone else._

He took a moment to pull on a pair of Chat’s loosest pairs of black jeans and picked out a midnight blue button up dress shirt as he thought about how to reply. “I, uh, pick up a job like that once in a while. I mean, I got the looks so, uh, why not use them?”

_Oh, that sounds so lame. It’s more like twice a week now, but that’s nothing compared to my old schedule._

He buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in, “W-why do you ask?”

He then looked at the bathroom door that she was hiding behind, with the door just barely cracked open now, her wet things on the floor on this side. _She must have dropped them when she was overtaken by my hotness, well, at least she’s embarrassed about it_. He frowned, _she’s the first to notice that Andrew is built like Adrien, I… I hope she hasn’t figured me out._

“Well, I uh, this is going to sound terrible,” She started.

_Here it comes, her revelation and then the request to be her boyfriend. I wish girls just liked me for me, for Andrew._

Her voice was almost sad as she hesitantly told him, “but I decided a long time ago that I just can’t date a model.”

“What? Why?” Adrien was shocked. _That’s a problem? I’ve never met a girl that doesn’t want to date a model!_

“I-I’d rather not say.” She meekly replied. “I mean, uh, I do like you Andrew… it’d just, that’s something that well…”

“I see.” He loudly cut her off as he shook his head, _no, actually I don’t. But I was raised to be a gentleman and I need to help her feel comfortable and get her lunch like I promised. Boy, this is going to be awkward. Unless…yeah, it’s completely plausible after all…_

He swallowed as he began to turn himself into Chat Noir by throwing on a black leather jacket, his mask and ears, putting in his contacts and pulling back his hair with a hair tie. It was an automatic and thoughtless process.

He didn’t want to think about it, but it felt like his heart was breaking.

_And here I thought that she could be the one…_

“A-Andrew?” Marinette finally spoke up over the silence canyon between them, “I-I’m sorry, I s-should go.”

_I never had a chance with her, did I?_

He checked his look in the mirror, he didn’t really need any makeup thanks to the mask.

“No,” he told her. “go ahead and take that shower. I-I’ll throw everything into the dryer before I leave,” he picked up their wet things and did just that, “it’s in the closet here.” He told her as he started the dryer and then closed the closet door as he swallowed his pride and ignored the breaking of his own heart, “I’ll go and get Chat to bring you back that lunch I promised you.”

“Y-you, don’t have to do that… this is your place, you shouldn’t have to leave.” She told him meekly.

“No, I don’t have to, but I want to.” _I don’t know why you have a thing against models, but I need to keep some sense of my sanity after all, and get Andrew out of here. Will I ever find a girl that will love me for all me? Even if she despises the least favorite part of my life?_

“I’m going, I-I probably won’t see you around for a while Marinette.”

 _At least I can hide my pain behind my mask._ Adrien caught himself wiping away a stray tear.

_I’m a gentleman and I do not need an explanation when a girl says no, because no means no._

“A-Andrew, I…” she hiccuped.

_She’s probably crying too, I don’t understand why, things seemed to be going so well, but I’m a gentleman though and I have to respect her wishes._

“No, don’t start Marinette. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” He ordered as he steadied himself before he whispered, “I thought you were different.”

Then he shook his head and loudly said resolutely, “Chat’ll be back in half an hour. Bye.”

_I should be able to hide my feelings and put my emotional mask on properly by then. I-I just need some fresh air._

“A-Andrew! P-Please wait!” Marinette cried out pitifully from the bathroom as he closed his bedroom door behind him, silencing her cries as he marched across his living room and left his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the Italian translations are close enough, I used Google translate to get these...
> 
> Un minute = One minute.  
> Ti sta bene o ben ti sta, per aver preso il mio gato!! = Serves you right for stealing my cat!  
> Nessun gatto uscirebbe con un bullo come te! = No cat would date a bully like you!
> 
> I assumed that by now Adrien is quite the linguist, knowing Chinese, French (obviously), English, Spanish and Italian
> 
> Also, there are a couple of chapters left at least, for some reason this story keeps showing up as complete 🤔, well, it's not lol. 😀


	4. Chat has a chat with Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marinette rejected Andrew because he was a model, Chat Noir goes over to Chloe's to chat.  
> Chloe winds up being helpful in her own way.
> 
> Prompts: Ghosts, Werecat, Supernatural Creatures, Puss in Boots  
> (okay some were a stretch but hey, it's a fun chapter anyway!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, alot of people were surprised by the angst in the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter helps with that...
> 
> Warning, kind of long chapter ahead, about 4000 words. I blame the chat.

Adrien, of course was angry that he had lost his opportunity with Marinette because for some reason she doesn’t date models. He let his anger fuel him into stomping over to Chloe’s to get after her for taking away his chance with Marinette after texting in a double order of his usual to pick up in twenty minutes from the restaurant that Andrew would have taken her to.

 _She’ll just have to eat lunch with Chat._ He thought. _It’s no wonder she barely tolerates him, she KNEW he was a model from the start._

Adrien loudly knocked on her door and demanded, “Chloe! We need to talk!”

Adrien was about to knock again when he was surprised that she had actually managed to open the door for him.

Nonplussed, Chloe tossed her hair and pretended to be confident, “ah, Chat Noir, please come in.” She loudly announced to the hallway and anyone nearby, thankfully they had no audience.

“No one is here to see us together Chloe, so drop the act.” He deadpanned.

“Whatever, it’s just good to see that you’ve finally figured out that you needed a more distinguished girl on your arm,” she smirked as she led him in into her living room, making him close her door himself. “Well, let me tell you that I’m here for you and I guess I can clear up my calendar for a date for us tonight Adrikins, now that you’ve given up on the bakery girl.” She sat on her couch and patted the seat beside her.

_Like that is about to happen._

He then shocked her by choosing to sit in the recliner opposite her and frowning at her disapprovingly.

“What?” She asked like she didn’t know.

“Chloe.” Adrien rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed, he was never able to stay angry with her for long after all. “I came here to get an apology, not to ask you out. You know very well that you’re just a friend to me, and that I just DON’T see you that way. How can I get you to understand THAT?”

She threw her nose up and pouted, “I thought that you had come to your senses when Sabrina told me you wanted to sneak in and drop off a gift this morning. Imagine my surprise when you give HER a bouquet worth over $2000 euros! You’ve never bought me anything like that!”

“Only you would recognize a high-end vase.” Adrien groaned, “and if you recall, I’ve given you plenty of early release Gabriel outfits over the years, probably worth well over twenty times that if you’re worried about the monetary value.”

Chloe smiled slightly about that.

Which quickly turned into a low-level pout when Chat Noir told her, “Look, I really like you Clo. You’ll always be like a sister to me, and I’ll forever owe you for introducing me to Marinette, she’s the first one to have seen past my disguise and see Adrien under the mask, but she still saw Andrew as someone else and get this, she chose Andrew!”

Chloe waved her hand in the air dismissively, “that just shows that she has no taste!”

Adrien gave her a dead-panned look, “no, it means that she likes the side of me that feels the most like me! Or, at least I thought that she did.” He groaned and leaned back in the chair, dramatically covering his eyes for a minute, “thanks by the way for ruining my chances with her, she dumped me before Andrew could even go out with her on his first date!”

“She dumped YOU?! What is she, nuts?” Chloe looked scandalized at first then realized what he had said, so she waved her hand dismissively, “no, wait, that makes sense, she dumped the peasant side. Why you insist on lowering yourself to that level I’ll never know Adrikins.”

He sat up, “she’s not crazy Chloe, she’s actually a wonderful and amazing girl, but that’s why I’m upset. She told me she didn’t date models just now when she accidentally saw me without my shirt on because we were both soaked and had to change. Instead of fawning over me, she promptly dumped me when I was honest and told her that Andrew was occasionally a model when she asked.”

Chloe snorted then grinned, “I knew that would happen and you’re welcome.”

“Welcome?! Chloe, can’t you see that I’m miserable over here? It’s been barely what ten minutes and I already miss her! How is that happening?! I don’t even know what she has against my job! Chloe, I really thought that she could be the one! I was falling for her fast and for the first time in my life I was developing feelings for someone that I met face to face and she liked me back! I-I’ve lost her Chloe.”

He put his elbows on his knees and covered his eyes in despair as he held back his tears.

Uncomfortable with his emotional state, Chloe relented and rolled her eyes, “well, fine. I’ll admit that Marinette isn’t so bad, I wouldn’t have accepted her into the sorority otherwise. So long as you keep me in your life, I suppose I can deal with… with this, whatever it is between you.”

He gulped and answered in despair, “there’s nothing, she’s written me off.”

Chloe looked displeased, “just because you don’t get your way the first time Adrikins, that doesn’t mean that you should just give up. Fight for your what you want for once! Ugh! I suppose as an apology for whatever happened earlier, not that I’m admitting anything,” She waved her hand as if wiping the slate clean, “I suppose that I can explain why Marinette doesn’t like models.”

“You… you know about that?” He looked at her hopefully.

 _Maybe if I knew what she has against models, I can convince her to change her mind!_ He thought hopefully.

Chloe inspected her nails, “I can only tell you what she told me Adrikins. It has to do with a ghost from her past. When the girls join up, I take the time to speak with them, like any good president would and they let me know about all of their quirks. Well, the first guy Marinette crushed on was a model. Or they went out, it doesn’t really matter. They met each other online supposedly, I don’t know ALL of the details, but eventually they were somehow going out without ever having seen each other’s faces in person. She thinks he left her for his career…” Chloe scoffed, “like that would ever be an issue for me.”

 _That… that sounds familiar._ Adrien looked up at her quizzically, _it couldn’t be._

 

-flashback -

Adrien remembered when he just started a new online game, as a young teenager. The guild that he’d eventually join was originally made up of a group of three, and they welcomed him immediately as one of their own. He remembered when he had first met HER, the ticket to a new life, in a small-town square in a modest little town in a multiplayer game. He had no idea what to do after setting up his character. That’s when they met and they had their first conversation…

Red Lady: So… you look lonely, are you new?

Sir Noir: I didn’t realize that this game was for teams, I probably should find another game. No one is going to want me on their team, I’m a n00b.

Red Lady: Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself, and honestly my friends and I are looking for another friend, we could use your help… I mean, I could use your help.

-end flashback -

Adrien gulped. “Tell me more Chloe, about Marinette’s online crush.”

“Ugh, well, the way she tells it,” she reluctantly continued, “eventually his job pulled them away from hanging out and instead of congratulating him and encouraging him like I do for you, she was worried about him being hungry and not getting things like a cake for his birthday of all things. As if you would need the calories.”

Adrien frowned, “that sounds like her…”

Chloe didn’t know that he meant both his online Lady and possibly Marinette.

 

-flashback -

Sir Noir: Really?

He couldn’t believe someone would welcome him so easily, he’d already been mocked a few times by other players for his choice in character and attire.

Red Lady: Sure. So, what can you do Kitty? We all have special abilities. Officially I’m a Mage.

She had been talking about how he had designed his character to have cat ears. She was the first that he had met in the game that hadn’t mistaken them for dog ears.

Sir Noir: I’m a shapeshifter, a warrior.

Red Lady: We could use a good Werecat in our guild. 😉  Would you like to come with me and make some new friends?

Sir Noir: I’d love to My Lady.

Red Lady: You’re cute for a cat. I’ll have to be careful not to feed you, or you’ll never go away.

Sir Noir: It may be too late for that Milady.

Red Lady: Flirt.

That was how Adrien’s closest relationship yet began, from friends first to going out in the game later and eventually marrying in the game. They shared all their secrets and their magical items. For two years.

She was magnificent, brilliant and amazing. All players had to be fighters to survive, but she was a magician, a strategist and creator type. Occasionally they just played together and then they decided that they were meant to be…

-end flashback -

 

Adrien was shaking his head back and forth, “oh no, please tell me that she wasn’t the Red Lady!”

Chloe scoffed, “well, I don’t know what her screen name was exactly. Alya does, I think. Unfortunately, she’s dating Nino.”

Adrien swallowed, “Nino is d-dating Alya?”

“Well yeah, that’s her secret, they’ve been dating secretly for years. I thought you knew Nino.”

“I do.” He said meekly. “He hasn’t told me about that.”

“If you weren’t so blind and busy, even you would have figured it out.”

“They’d be good together, so good for them. Now tell me about Marinette!”

“Ugh, you won’t believe this but Marinette actually thought that her boy toy was working out too much, not eating enough and his boss or agent or whatever was pushing him too hard. You would know, I mean, like the life of a model is hard.”

She didn’t see the brief scowl on his face as she continued airly, “it became a regular argument between them, his boss ordered him to spend less time online or basically with her, they had like one argument too many and he just disappeared. Over being a model!”

 

-flashback –

Foxy Lady: Get your head out of your shell Shellie and attack!

Turtle Dude: I’m working on it Foxy!

They had become separated on the field of battle, his Red Lady had had to disconnect for dinner with her parents before he had arrived and just when the battle seemed lost, she logged in, cast a summoning spell bringing the team together on the field.

His Red Lady then tossed stun grenades that she had created and stored for such an attack, allowing time for them all to re-charge. Turtle Dude recovered first and cast his protective shield over their group, Foxy was next and as the illusionist that she was, she cast multiple illusions to confuse their opponents giving his Lady just enough time to cast her charm that increased his speed and attack points temporarily. Sir Noir transformed into his Werecat Warrior form, a mountain of Werecat muscle and proof of his level 120 character, wearing nothing but his fur, a loincloth, a snarl and his boots. Letting out a mighty battle cry, Sir Noir’s alter ego circled his team, using his special ability to cataclysm every player within a hundred meters of his team.

Low on energy, their characters stood victorious over their disintegrating enemies, a team of supernatural creatures like giants, demons and dragon men, soon left to be nothing but dust.

The Red Lady handed them all vials of rejuvenation from her massive stockpile. She had been creating more magical weapons than she could carry lately, waiting until her online husband and partner Sir Noir logged on to fight more often than not. Despite missing his first twenty-five minutes online, she congratulated them all on a job well done.

Sir Noir: We would have lost the battle without you My Lady.

Red Lady: I’m sure that you would have found a way My Kitty, My Love.

Turtle Dude: Stop flirting you two, Foxy and I’ll get jealous.

Foxy Lady: Speak for yourself. 😉

Sir Noir: I’m afraid I must go too My Lady, I have another shoot in the morning, I was only permitted half an hour…

Red Lady: Did you at least eat dinner?

Sir Noir: I had a very filling salad with my vitamins at lunch.

Red Lady: What about dinner?

Foxy Lady: Guys, we just won a battle, let’s just drop it shall we?

Turtle Dude: I second the vote!

Sir Noir: I accept!

Red Lady: I don’t! You need to eat Kitty! You’re so thin and you work too hard, this was the first time that I’ve seen you online all week! Are you avoiding me?

Sir Noir: Don’t be silly. Why would I avoid you?

Foxy Lady: He’s probably off to see his real girlfriend.

Turtle Dude: Foxy! You’re not helping. Let’s just leave them to it, bye guys.

Red Lady: Is it true?

Sir Noir: Is what true?

-Turtle Dude and Foxy Lady have logged off.

Red Lady: That you’re seeing someone else? Or is your manager working you to death again.

Sir Noir: My Lady, there is no one for me except you! It’s my job, my career, my father only wants what’s best for me, why don’t you?

Red Lady: I do want what’s best for you! You’re a young man, you need to eat more than a thousand calories a day! I saw that photo!

Sir Noir: I could be any of those three guys and I never should have told you about that. That’s just before a show and during fashion week.

Sir Noir: I’m feline fine.

Red Lady: I know you’re fine, but I worry my love, I worry that something will happen before we get to meet in real life.

Sir Noir: My Lovely Lady, don’t you trust me?

Red Lady: Of course I do you mangy cat!

Sir Noir: Then why won’t you agree to meet me in real life?

Red Lady: You know why, I’m not ready. I’m not an amazing anything in real life, I’m a nobody.

At this point Adrien had been told to get to bed a second time, he knew he’d be forced to log off soon if he didn’t get off on his own, perhaps losing his privileges online once more, but he knew he couldn’t leave their conversation like this.

Sir Noir: My Lady, you are my everything. Please, I want to be with you and I’m sorry we haven’t been able to chat like we used to, my job had just been busy and I…

Red Lady: Do you like your job?

Sir Noir: That doesn’t matter, it’s my job and I have to do it.

Red Lady: Does it make you happy?

Sir Noir: You make me happy My Love, My Red Lady.

Red Lady: Then why am I not a priority in your life?

Sir Noir: It’s not you it’s my job, and I could ask you the same thing. Why won’t you agree to meet me? It’s not like I’m hideous or something, you know me!

Red Lady: … I can’t compete.

Sir Noir: It’s not a competition My Lady, you won my heart long ago.

Red Lady: It doesn’t seem that way. I want you to think about things, if…

Red Lady: if we should end it or not.

Sir Noir: My Lady no!

Red Lady: Yes, I love you enough to let you go if that’s what you want.

Sir Noir: !!!

Red Lady: I can’t take much more of this.

Sir Noir: My love?

Red Lady: I won’t be logging on until Saturday at 9:00pm Paris time, I’ll be at our waterfall. If you’re not there, I’ll know what you’ve decided.

Sir Noir: I have to go, please, remember that I love you My Lady, we’ll talk later…

Red Lady: Then prove it. I love you too, be there and I’ll…

Red Lady: I’ll give you my number, we can go from there.

-Sir Noir has logged off.

-end flashback -

 

Adrien swallowed, “He left her?”

“Well, by the way she tells it, yeah.” Chloe shrugged, “I can’t believe she waited for him to show up for like three months supposedly! Once a week at the same time for crying out loud! For an hour or more each time. The girl was totally smitten and ruined for a real relationship during her senior year and beyond! The dork probably just used their last conversation as an excuse to leave her.”

Adrien shook his head that it wasn’t true as Chloe went on, “anyway, Marinette had to face facts, she changed her screen name and hid herself in the game. He obviously didn’t care about her and she had to come to the decision that dating a model would only lead to heart break like that again eventually, so she forced herself to move on and promised herself that she’d never date another model because she says that she cares too much to see a guy push himself like that again! Can you believe it?”

“Wha-What?” Adrien looked like he had been blindsided by a truck at this information. “She, she won’t date a model because of a model online that she never saw?!”

“Pay attention Adrikins, that’s what I said!” Chloe rolled her eyes, “of course, her best friend Alya mentioned it took far longer for her to move on, Marinette apparently hasn’t shown much of an interest in dating until the past year or so.” Chloe shrugged and smiled, “not that we have to worry about that anymore.”

“Her… her heart was broken when his boss was pushing him too hard, t-they had an argument and he… he left her?” Adrien asked her in disbelief as he tried to catch his breath. “Chloe, did… did that happen over a game called Miraculous Voyage?”

Chloe looked at him with an eyebrow raised, “well, yeah, Alya said that she was like the best magician on the game, the Red Lady or something like that. They fought supernatural like creatures on quests or whatever. Wait, how did you know that?”

Adrien about swallowed his tongue, “I was the guy that left her!” He revealed with a pained look.

“WHAT?” Chloe gasped. “NO! I thought that you never dated anyone seriously, well not since, oh heavens NO Adrikins! Not since your high school online fling!”

“She wasn’t a fling! We were the best of friends at first.” He folded his arms, “but it became something more after a year. We were in the same guild in Miraculous Voyage, I was the warrior, able to transform into a Werecat, to guard her, My Lady, and of course our friends from the supernatural creatures and forces of evil in each mission. It was just the four of us.” He explained, “but she, she was so smart and creative! So, kind and caring… she was friends with the creator of the game and helped with the design of the graphics you know.”

“And of course, you fell for a faceless girl that could have been a 50-year-old man at the age of 15.” Chloe replied snarkily, “only you could do that Adrien.”

“We grew closer, but we were aware of stranger danger and all, so we shared pictures of ourselves with a group of our ‘friends,’ err, well, sort of.” He said guiltily, “that’s actually how she figured out that I was a model, I sent her a recent picture with me and two other models that wasn’t released in the magazines until a little over a week after I sent it.” He snickered, “she teased me about trying to make myself look too good with a professional picture until she saw it on the cover of Teen Fashion.”

Chloe shook her head at him, “you know that your father would have killed you for leaking that photo Adrien.”

“I know! But it was a good picture! I wanted her to like me and I trusted her and I couldn’t use a picture of us or she might think that either I’m a girl or that you were my girlfriend or something.”

“Adrien I am fully aware that I am in the girl space friend category in our relationship. You could have just said that I was your sister.” She deadpanned.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that, but we promised a group picture to kind of sort of stay anonymous?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “like a supermodel like Adrien Agreste could stay anonymous.”

“Well, I did for a year with her, until I fell for her and married her in the game! Then I lost her when father pulled my online privileges at seventeen! I’ve got to fix this Chloe!”

Then he remembered who had brought up the model problem with Marinette in the first place, “and you need to let me court her! If she really is my Red Lady, I… I’ve got to get her back. She’s the only girl for me Clo! So, if I’m really your friend, help me fix this. Don’t get in the way again, please!”

Chloe scoffed, “look, I just don’t like seeing you with anyone not worthy of you.”

“Uh huh, well, get used to it, I’m the one that gets to decide that.” Adrien scowled at her.

“Ugh. I get the message.” She flung her hair over her shoulder dramatically, “fine, so because you sent her a picture that you shouldn’t have, she found out that you’re a model.”

“Well, yeah.”

“What did her picture show?”

“Oh, she just used a photo with most of the girls from her class.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I haven’t looked at it in years, it’s in my nightstand.”

“Well, just go home and see if one of the girls is Marinette.”

“I can’t, she’s waiting for me to bring her lunch! Everything fits Chloe, Alya’s in that photo. She was the illusionist from our guild, Nino was our guardian and defender, we introduced ourselves after a four month hiatus for me, but, I’ve never been able to get them to tell me who she was or where the Red Lady went, all I know was that Alya knew her in real life.”

“Sounds like she didn’t want to be found, you did break her heart after all Adrien.”

“Not intentionally! Father took away my account while I went on tour for fashion shows after he decided that the game was too much of a distraction when I refused to date some model for some media attention! I had a girlfriend, or at least I did until I returned and My Red Lady was gone.” He groaned dramatically.

Chloe snorted, “yeah right, a girl that you couldn’t pull out of a line up.”

“Hey, there were six girls in that photo and I loved her for her brains, not her figure.”

“Ugh! Is that why you’re so set on people liking Andrew?”

“Yeah, I feel like Andrew is the guy that I want to be, he’s the largest part of me, the one that is buried underneath the makeup of Adrien or the mask of Chat Noir.”

An alert on his phone went off, his and Marinette’s lunch was ready to be picked up. Thankfully the restaurant was only a block away.

“This is such a mess Clo! Look, I gotta go, our lunch is ready and I’ve got to figure out what to do.”

“Well, try not mess it up again obviously and check that photo.”

“I’ll try not to mess this up further, no thanks to you.” Adrien stood and turned towards the door.

“Your really are a Black Cat aren’t you? Look, it’s because of me that you’ve found her again.” Chloe called after him, pouting, “I expect a worthy gift of your gratitude for this Adrien.”

“You already have it, you have my forgiveness and my thanks.”

“And?” She raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he opened the door, “and I’ll send you some flowers from a friend soon, okay?”

“I guess that will do,” then Chloe smiled mischievously, “why don’t you just win her over as Chat Noir? She is your girl for the next week and a half after all and you do want her to like all of you. Let the model win her over, that’s the part that has to win her over anyway, you already know she likes Andrew.”

“Goodbye Chloe.” He sung to her as he closed the door behind him as he whispered to himself, “but you know, thanks for the idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take several days, I'm working on another chapter for another story next.  
> Thanks for your patience!


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompts: Pillows and Blankets, & Nap Lap 😴
> 
> The title is about the appliance... really.
> 
> Adrien is hopeful and tries to find his answer to his question...  
> Is Marinette his lost online love, the Red Lady?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter proves how difficult it is for me to write a short chapter.... it's over 4000 words.

Adrien Agreste, possibly her Sir Noir, dressed as the suave and cool campus Prince Chat Noir was about to knock on his own door, hoping to find her, but he paused… haunted by his own memories.

-flashback –

At seventeen, after coming home from a whirlwind of cross-country fashion shows and photoshoots, Adrien was once again allowed online access after four months. After he had convinced his father that he was not ready to date seriously much less date a stranger or for the image that Adrien had to project but had come to the concession that he would escort approved girls to events on occasion, but none on a regular basis as if they were in a relationship.

Adrien had been certain of one thing and one thing only, that he would be true to his Red Lady, give his father that one concession and then he would be allowed to return to the game where his heart, his love and online wife resided.

He only hoped that she would forgive him for his absence, _I love and I’ve missed her so much!_ He thought as he logged in…

Unfortunately, Adrien found in their last conversation that he had missed something so important as her promise to meet and give him the ability to contact her offline, all due to the lag from him logging off.

Worst of all, he realized that it looked like he left her intentionally and it was likely that she didn’t know that he had missed her last two messages in their conversation. He re-read the last part of their conversation that he read before he logged off.

Red Lady (now masked): I won’t be logging on until Saturday at 9:00pm Paris time, I’ll be at our waterfall. If you’re not there, I’ll know what you’ve decided.

Sir Noir: I have to go, please, remember that I love you My Lady, we’ll talk later…

That was the last thing he had typed in a rush and saw, but now that he could log back in, he could see her replies, both of them.

Red Lady (now masked): Then prove it. I love you too, be there and I’ll…

Red Lady (now masked): I’ll give you my number, we can go from there.

He couldn’t believe his horrible luck! She had offered to meet him and then give him a chance to know the real her?!

_If only I had logged on and met her! I’ve never been gone for more than two weeks before, but now her character is masked, which means that she has another identity now in the game and she’s hiding herself… from me._

Adrien’s heart had broken over the fact that he had lost the love of his life for listening to his father and for not meeting up with her. _Stupid Lag! I… I had no idea that showing up was THAT important to her… I should have known though… I…I knew her… didn’t I?_

-end flashback –

 

 _Alright Agreste, this may be the love of your life here._ Chat Noir thought as he attempted to psych himself up. _You know her, ask her if she played Miraculous Voyage… no, that’s too forward. I’ll check the photo first, she’s got to be in it, she’s just got to!_

Adrien’s heart was hammering against his ribcage as he realized that he’d been standing at his own door for more than a minute before Adrien bit his lip, straitened his collar and double checked to make sure that his mask and ears were on securely.

 _I can do this! Besides, it doesn’t matter if she’s my Red Lady, she’s my Marinette!_ He almost teared up at the thought, _but she could be both! Oh, if only I was THAT lucky!_

He swallowed and knocked on his own door, to let her know that he was coming in before unlocking it and then opening the door, when he was hit with the onslaught of his own rotten luck.

Marinette was sitting on his couch, in his clothes… _Don’t think about that now Agreste! Look at her!_

He heard a small sniff and finally realized that Marinette had been crying.

She was sitting on the floor by his couch and had her arms across her knees, her face hidden from view as she wiped away her tears, “oh, I- I really didn’t think that he would r-really h-have sent you.” She managed to whimper out as she looked up briefly and saw him enter, “I-I’m sorry to be a bother.”

Adrien closed the door behind him and walked over to her, putting down their lunch on the table on the way, “Marinette, you are not a burden.” He told her genuinely as he sat down beside her, not knowing what to do, so he placed one hand on her shoulder as he offered, “would you like to talk about it?”

“Uh, huh!” She sniffed, “but I want to t-talk to Andrew! He deserves to kn-know why I-I…” Unfortunately Marinette started sobbing, it took her a few minutes to calm down and he rubbed her back, waiting for her to be able to talk about it.

“Soooo, you were going to explain why you don’t like us models?” He offered carefully, “yeah, he mentioned something about that.” He couldn’t help sounding sour about it as she cringed and he felt terrible for some reason. “Sorry. Is, is that why you’ve been so sassy with me? Not that I’m complaining!” He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, not sure where he was going with that, “but we’d both honestly like to know what’s going on.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, before wiping her nose on her arm with a sniff… loudly. “He didn’t want to know, he cut me off before I could explain and he ran out of here to get you to play cleanup crew.”

“Hey, I can’t help it if I’m meow-velous with the ladies!” He leaned back and winked at her.

“Uh huh. As if that would really work in real life. How many girls have fallen for that one cat?”

“Umm…”

“Yeah. This many.” She held up her hand and showed him a zero with one hand.

“Alright Purr-incess, you caught me.” He shrugged and looked away, “I’ll admit that I use the Chat side of me to be a little much at times, hoping it’ll be freeing and to get some girls to just give up when they think that I could be, well, someone else. It’s just, ah, Andrew is just a bit, ah, sensitive and he…”

“He had to bolt.” She interrupted, “yeah, I get it. He didn’t know that I had my teenage heart broken over a model!” She sniffed again, “in fact you probably know him, Adrien!”

Chat Noir looked from one side to another then whispered as he lifted one finger to his lips, “Shhh Princess! You’ll spill my secret identity!”

She looked at him blankly, “will anyone hear us? I know we’re alone.”

“Well, no, but the door is unlocked.”

“Well, then go lock it.” She wiped her nose again, this time grabbing a tissue from the box nearby before she stood up and blew her nose, Adrien was shocked that it sounded so… wet. “I need to go check on my clothes and wash up.” She took a calming breath after she told him that, apparently forgetting her possible reference to the photo he had sent his lady as she headed straight to his bedroom.

“As you wish Princess.” He called after her automatically, knowing that was a phrase from his Red Lady’s favorite romance movie the Princess Bride that essentially meant, ‘I Love you.’

 _If she’s my Lady, she’ll react to that!_ He thought joyfully.

She turned around and pointed a finger at him with an edge to her voice, “don’t you start Kitty!”

He gulped as she left him alone to go check on her clothes. _Wow, what a woman!_

Adrien knew he couldn’t follow her to go and check the photo, but he was almost 75% convinced that she was his Lady already, her sassy behavior was so much like the woman that he had loved and lost so long ago.

 _I really hope it’s her._ He told himself as he got up to get plates and lock the front door as she suggested and set their lunch on the table.

Marinette came out looking better but let out a sigh, “bad news, I think your dryer is broken.”

He looked up at her, blinking, “is it now?” He briefly grinned but quickly forced himself to frown when he just wanted to grin even more, “well, I’ll call a repairman then, I know a guy that can get here in two hours or less.”

“You’ve had to call him before?” She looked at Adrien warily, “you must have some bad appliances or he’s not very good.”

“More of the former I think.” He waved at the seat opposite him at the table, “please sit down and eat, I’ll give him a call and then join you Beautiful.”

“Am I going to be dismissing your flirtatious advances all afternoon?” She asked warily.

“Only if I’m lucky.” He grinned at her.

She groaned, “ugh! It’s a good thing I’m done with classes for the day. I’ll wait for you then, you still need to clean up to eat after all.”

He shrugged, “no problem Princess!”

He hurried to his bedroom as he made the call, telling the repairman to take his time as he pulled out and checked the photo.

It… it was her, it had to be.

My Lady is my Marinette!

He hadn’t realized it, but Marinette was the last girl from the photo that he had to meet, and now that he knew her, he realized that she was the only one that met his Lady’s personality. Alya had introduced them all to him over the years at Nino’s parties after all.

Marinette having been too busy or uninterested in meeting people apparently and had never been there when he was. He knew that Rose and Juleka really weren’t good with technology, so they were out. He knew Alya was Foxy Lady, Alix was way too into roller blading and intense physical sports to sit through an hour or more of an online game a few times a week and that left Mylene, who had been dating her intimidating but kind boyfriend since before he met his Red Lady and he knew that she would never do anything to betray Ivan.

It took Adrien a moment to gently put the photo away and then wash up as he wrapped his head around the idea.

A few minutes later he returned to find Marinette having moved all of their lunch items to the coffee table in front of his embarrassingly large television. “I was kind of hoping we could watch something while we ate.” Marinette suggested as she waved at the DVD set he had out, “I don’t really feel like talking right now and we could continue watching Ouran High School Host Club, if that was what you were watching.”

“Ah, a lady after my own heart.” He practically melted, “if you insist.”

She rolled her blood shot eyes, “I didn’t want to interrupt anything you had saved and I kind of like that one.”

 _How did I not recognize her immediately?_ He wondered as he let himself smile at her softly, as he decided to suggest, “well, I like your selection Princess and I agree, if only I can sit next to mew.” Then he shot her a wink.

She chuckled and shook her head, “fine, fine. Do you know how long the repairman will take?”

He sat down and started to get his plate put together, “oh, it may be a few hours. Think you’ll be able to survive my purr-esence for that long Purr-incess?” He leaned into her space as he rolled her nickname off of his tongue.

She pushed him away with one finger to his nose, “If you keep the puns to a minimum.”

Then she looked sad as she added softly, “will, will Andrew be coming back?”

Adrien thought about it. “Actually, he’s out for the night, said he had something he had to take care of.” He bit his lip a moment, “actually, if less puns are what you need…” He shrugged as he sat up and carefully took off his mask and his cat ears, then unbuttoned his top button on his shirt to be more comfortable.

He turned to the surprised girl beside him, “I’d like to introduce myself, I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste.” Then he offered his hand to her for a handshake.

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, “I know.” She then took his hand and shook it, “I thought that you didn’t take off the mask for anyone.”

“Well, we’re alone and you already knew.” He explained as he turned on his television and got things set up, then he looked over at her and gave her a soft smile, “and you didn’t ask me to. You probably don’t realize this Marinette, but as myself and as a model there are a lot of things expected of me. It’s tiring to be so fake all of the time. Being Chat,” he mentally added, _and Andrew_ , “well, it lets me be more of me, even when I have to split my personality in a way. It’s like having a secret identity in a game or something. Have you ever tried that? It… it’s kind of freeing.”

She chuckled and looked off to the side, “yeah, I’ve tried that before. The trouble is the masks have to come off or someone gets hurt.” She sniffed again, “especially if you wait too long and miss an opportunity.”

_I get that. I don’t think now is the best time to tell you who I am though, I want you to like all of me, so let’s take our time here My Lady._

He nodded, “I see, well, maybe you do get it.” He then patted her knee, “well, we’ve got our masks off now and our show is calling.”

“Our food is probably almost cold.” She pouted.

“Well hopefully the microwave still works.” He nudged her playfully and she rolled her eyes at him, “just let me know if you need me to warm it up for you.”

…

They watched about four episodes before they cleaned up their lunch and then since it would still be awhile until the repairman showed up, Adrien offered for them to watch a movie together.

 Marinette was hesitant at first but he managed to get her to agree, “sure, but do you have some pillows or blankets? Your couch is a little…”

“Stiff, yeah I know.” Adrien shrugged, “father had an interior designer come in to make it ‘respectable.’ Not that I’m complaining.”

She gave him a small smile, “well that does explain the cold décor, everything matches too well.”

“I totally agree.” He then nodded towards the hallway, “come on, I’ve got an obscene number of pillows and blankets that we can use to get cozy.”

“Just so you know, this doesn’t mean that I like you.” She bluntly stated as she followed him to his linen closet.

Adrien laughed as he handed her a pile of blankets, “well, I was hoping that if I couldn’t win your heart at least I could win your friendship.” He grinned at her before he grabbed an armful of pillows.

After getting over his honestly, Marinette shook her head and walked back to the couch and started to practically build a nest built for two.

“Just leave some room for me.” Adrien told her as he plopped his pillows down beside her and yawned.

“I tell you what, you seem tired, and I don’t want my arm to go to sleep like it did earlier…”

“You’re comfortable!” He whined, “I couldn’t help it!”

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, “as I was saying, you can lay down and put your head on my lap if you’d like.”

He couldn’t stop grinning, “only if you let me change places with you halfway through the movie.”

“Fine.” She relented as they settled in.

Adrien was in heaven when for some reason she started to play with his hair ten minutes into the movie. He had the best nap ever, but was woken up about an hour into the movie by her stilled hand and her cute snoring.

 _Aww, she’s so adorable_. He thought as he sat up, _but she can’t be comfortable sitting like that_.

So, Adrien carefully got up and then gently eased her into a laying down position, sitting down and letting her head rest on his lap. She woke up somewhat and nuzzled into him, practically climbing him as she sought a comfortable position. She finally left her head resting on his chest, with one hand beside her head and her other arm wrapped around him.

Enjoying her warmth, he wrapped a blanket around her and lovingly began to stroke her hair.

 _Clean thoughts Agreste, clean thoughts! You want to woo her, not seduce her!_ He thought as she moved in her sleep again and tightened her arm around his waist and sighed contentedly.

Adrien had a great deal of difficulty focusing on the last part of the movie.

…

After the credits were over and it was an hour later when his phone rang, waking the half-asleep Adrien from his own dreamland.

“Y’ello?” He answered groggily and then stiffened up as he heard his father on the other line.

“Adrien. I need you to be yourself this Sunday and attend a charity function for the company after your photoshoot.”

Adrien yawned, “Father, I already told Nathalie that I have studying to do.”

“You will have time for that after your fencing tournament, Nathalie has checked your course load. You have the time and I expect you to be there, with a date. Your bachelor status has embarrassed this company long enough.”

Over the years Adrien’s insistence to not date anyone seriously had really upset his father.

“Let me guess, another rag is running something unsavory about my character and you want me to parade a girl around like we’re in love to disprove it.”

“So, you have been paying attention.”

“Well, I uh, don’t have a date.” Adrien weakly objected as Marinette shifted her position on his chest and looked up at him hazily. Adrien gave her an apologetic look as he glanced at his phone and his Father kept talking.

“That has never stopped you before,” his Father loudly announced and Adrien was sure that Marinette could hear him, “besides, Nathalie tells me you are participating in some lunatic fraternity game and have a girlfriend for the next two weeks.”

“Father, Chat Noir has a girlfriend, not Adrien.”

“I don’t care Adrien, bring her or someone else for all I care.”

“Adrien doesn’t ‘date’ Father.” Adrien argued. “At least not as seriously as you are implying that you want me to.”

“That is the problem Adrien.”

Marinette patted Adrien’s chest to get his attention, as that was where her hand had fallen as she slept and she looked at him decisively as she nodded and whispered, “I’ll go with you.”

“Who is that Adrien?” His Father’s voice boomed. “Is it that girl or is that just some trollop?”

Adrien sat up a little more, as he hugged Marinette to his side and held up the phone to his ear with the other as he angrily replied, “Father! Marinette isn’t like that! She’s a wonderful girl,” he lowered his voice and tried to be calm for her, “she’s smart and amazing and I will not have you talk about her that way.”

“Hmpft. If she is so wonderful, then why won’t you bring her to this Sunday’s charity dinner party to show her off? Or are you embarrassed by her.”

Adrien groaned, “Father, I know what you’re trying to do and not everyone likes to dress in stuffy Victorian outfits and bid on stupid things, besides,” he looked at Marinette uneasily, hoping he wasn’t overstepping, “Marinette and I aren’t really that serious, ah, yet.”

“Adrien Agreste, as the face of this company I am ordering you to attend with her or to select two other events to attend instead in the next month, your choice.”

Marinette patted Adrien’s chest again with a worried look in her eye as she mouthed this time, “I can go.”

Adrien let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead before replying, “fine. Marinette says that she can come.”

“Good, Nathalie will set up an appointment up for you both to get the appropriate outfits and accessories. Have a good evening son.”

“Yeah, you too, Father.” Adrien then hung up.

Marinette was still beside him as Adrien rubbed his forehead, “I’m sorry you had to hear that, it’s not exactly the best thing to wake up to huh?”

She shook her head, “no, it’s not. Is he always so mean?”

“Mean?” He gave her a confused look, “that’s just my father. He was in one of his better moods actually. Are you sure that you’re willing to go out with Adrien me? Dating Chat,” _or Andrew_ , “ is one thing, dating Adrien is another.”

“Well first of all, Adrien can’t be so bad.” She looked up at him wryly, “he was willing to sit with a stranded weepy girl and comfort her after all.”

“What about your rule about not dating models?”

She looked sad for a moment and looked away, “well, maybe it was time that I reconsider that, I mean Andrew is great and well, I guess you’re okay, friends go out together sometimes.”

Adrien laughed, “So, you’re really going to give him, I mean me, a chance?” He asked hopefully, “I mean, you did just agree to go on a fancy date with me after all.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Marinette sat up and yawned, “well, I guess even I make poor decisions sometimes.”

“Hey!”

Marinette laughed, “just kidding.” She winked at him and Adrien’s heart almost exploded, “besides, I really don’t mind.” She shrugged, “who knows, we might even have some fun.”

That was when the doorbell rang and they started to untangle themselves from each other.

“You’ve never been to one of these kinds of things have you?”

“Nope.” She replied as he threw on his mask and cat ears, “but since I want to be a fashion designer someday, I guess it could be a good networking opportunity or at least give me a feel for upper class society.”

“I guess it’s your funeral then.” Chat Noir answered as he opened the door to find his repair guy, “hey Joe, it’s the dryer this time.”

The repair guy nodded as he came in, “got it, I’ll have it going in a jiff.”

“Thanks.” Adrien replied as he closed his door, “you know where it is.” Joe nodded and went back to Adrien’s room to get to work.

Adrien turned to Marinette and rubbed his hands together, “well, now that we’ve got ourselves a date, are you up to another movie while he gets the dryer fixed and while your clothes dry?”

“And here I thought that you were keeping them wet to keep me hostage.” She teased.

Chat Noir laughed lightly, “I like how you think Purr-incess.” He sat beside her and opened his arms, “alas, Joe came anyway, so, shall we cuddle or do you only snuggle with supurr-models?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and swatted him with a pillow. He laughed at her antics and then helped himself to the remote before she curled herself into his side, “friends cuddle sometimes Kitty, so don’t think too hard about it. I mean, honestly, I’ll admit that you make a decent pillow, with or without the mask.”

Adrien was heart was full once more he chuckled and she snuggled into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her, holding her close as he whispered, “Anytime Princess, anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I don't write Gabriel as a total jerk... but he kind of fits that description in this story, especially since he's never really taken Adrien's feelings about the Red Lady seriously and has insisted on him dating to maintain his image over the years.


	6. Skating on Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompts Mittens for Kittens and Ice Skating
> 
> Adrien has a confrontation with Nathalie in front of Marinette, she coaxes him into being helpful and having some fun while they're at it.

It had been two days since their movie marathon and Marinette had begun to tolerate Chat Noir’s advances… somewhat. Despite not being able to contact or apologize to Andrew, who seemed to have fallen off the edge of the earth.

Marinette couldn’t help but accept the large box of chocolates that Chat Noir, that Adrien, had delivered the day before, especially since her friends and neighbors had broken into the box before she had even received it.

She had thought as she opened it,  _come on! You do not just leave high end chocolate like that on its own around a bunch of stressed out women!_

So, it was no surprise that they had eaten half of the heavy box before Marinette even got a single piece. That was how she was forced to thank him for that gift.

However, Chat Noir had really gone too far this time and she planned to tell him so when he came to pick her up to pick out their outfits for their Victorian Charity Luncheon Sunday.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette had whisper screamed when she met him in the entryway of her Sorority.

“Ooooo!” Several girls awed.

“They’re having a lover’s spat!”

Chat smirked as Marinette grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of the building.

“Just frees him up for me!” Another girl whispered too loudly as Marinette glared at the girl over her shoulder as the door closed behind her.

“ARE we having a lover’s spat Purr-incess?” Chat Noir asked Marinette cockily as she pulled him away from the building and from anyone overhearing their conversation. "I find the idea paws-itively a-mews-ing."

“What?! No!” Marinette exclaimed as she finally let him go, “I just, ugh! Here!” She pulled something out of her purse and tried to hand him the large jewelry box that he had sent her this morning.

“Nope!” Chat Noir held his hands up like she was offering him a red-hot coal. “There are no take backs Princess with that.” He shot her a wink, “I just thought that you’d like something pretty of your own to wear on Sunday.” He then looked over at his car and waved at it, “now put away your lovely new jewelry so we can go shopping my Lady!”

Marinette groaned, “Chat Noir, you realize that this… that this gift is too much! It’s from the new Agreste Spring line!”

“I know and don’t worry Beautiful,” Chat Noir attempted to ease her mind as he opened the car door for her, refusing to take back the jewelry set that he had sent her once more. As she finally decided to get in the car, he bent low and whispered into her ear, “it would really mean a lot to me if you would accept it.”

Marinette pouted as she looked up at him, “but, but… it’s so, well, much.”

He nodded as if he understood, “you do realize who you are dating Milady?” He waved at himself and then at his car. Marinette only nodded and got in. He walked over to the other side and got in the driver’s seat.

After they had buckled in, she tried again, “Chat, it’s just, ah, I thought that we were just doing this,” she waved her hand from herself to him and back, causing him to chuckle as he started the car, “because of some crazy Sorority and Fraternity thing. I don’t expect you to lavish me with gifts like you have…” he nodded and grinned as he started to drive them to their destination. “I mean, I kind of feel like you’re treating me like a real girlfriend here or something, that’s why I can’t accept this.” She held out the box to him again and Chat Noir just shook his head slightly, his eyes on the road.

Adrien weighed what he was about to say before responding, “Marinette, Princess, as you well know I can afford such luxuries and being that you don’t expect them from me, well, it only makes me want to give them to you even more.” He shot her a quick glance then returned his eyes to the road, “so please, accept the jewelry, if you’re worried about the cost, then please, don’t be.” He winked at her, “after all, I do get the family discount.”

“Chat Noir.” She practically scolded, “that doesn’t change the fact that this set retails for almost as much as a small car!”

“Well, if that is something that you’re interested in, I could get you your own Mercedes or an Audi if you’d like for our one-week anniversary.” Chat Noir said jokingly as he drove, enjoying teasing her.

“I don’t want you to buy me a car Chat! Ugh! That is WAY over the top! Besides, I don’t want you to and I don’t expect you to buy me anything!” She took a deep breath, folded her arms and then calmly exhaled, “but if it means so much to you, I’ll accept the jewelry, if you promise to be more frugal in the future.” She looked at him hopefully, “please?”

Adrien couldn’t help the grin on his face. “Is that a thank you?”

She sighed like it pained her as she opened the gift and fingered the lovely pearl and diamond set of earrings, necklace and bracelet, “yes, I guess it is.” She finally admitted as she closed the box and then put it back in her purse, offering him a bashful smile. “I mean, thank you for being so thoughtful Chat Noir, I don’t deserve it.”

Adrien glanced at her quizzically, “you know, you’re something special Princess, usually by the end of a date a girl is suggesting gift ideas to me right and left and let me tell you, that is a serious deterrent for me. I’ve always wanted a girl like you, one that didn’t care for my name or the money and power it seems to represent. I mean, here you are telling me what not to buy you instead. You’re the kindest, sweetest and sassiest girl that I’ve ever met and that is very attractive Marinette. From the way I see it, if anyone deserves to be pampered like a Princess, it’s you Milady.”

“I’ve hardly done anything for you though.” Marinette whispered, her hands clasped together on her lap.

“You welcomed my presence, tolerated my puns, teased me back and you fixed my fencing gloves.” He quickly answered, “not to begin counting that is, it’s just, ah, well, love of any kind does not have to be reciprocated in kind.”

She raised an eyebrow at him at the mention of ‘love,’ merely answering, “sooooo, I just fixed your lucky gloves, it was only a popped seam Chat! I mean, we can’t have our Kitten fight without his mittens.” She snickered and he laughed with her.

“Yeah, well, that may not mean much to you, but I didn’t even ask you to do that, you offered and then you actually did it, yourself! You can’t imagine how attractive that is Marinette to a guy like me. Just doing something without expecting anything back, that… that is almost unheard of.”

Marinette patted his arm, “that just means that you’ve been dating the wrong kind of people.”

“Don’t I know it.” Chat Noir answered as he pulled in front of the Agreste Headquarters. He quickly took off his mask and ears, tucked them into his coat pocket and then ran his hand through his hair once to straighten it as a valet walked around and opened the door for him, accepting the keys to the car.

Adrien got out of the car and then met Marinette on the other side of the car by the building as she was being helped out of the car by a second valet, “ready to be pampered my Lady?” Adrien asked her as he offered her his arm. “after all, I insist.”

She rolled her eyes, “and if I refuse?”

He pouted slightly at her and pressed his hand to his heart, “then you’ll break this poor Kitty’s heart.”

“Adrien.” She shook her head at his antics, “I don’t expect you to go all out.”

He patted her hand and led her inside, to see the large reception area and water feature and several advertisements with his face on the walls. “I know you don’t.” He then lifted her hand and kissed the back of it briefly, causing her to breathe in slightly, “but that is one of the reasons why I want to, so please, allow me that pleasure. You’ve already agreed to go with me to this Victorian thing, so at least let our team and I help dress you to the nines.”

“Well, since I don’t have anything that would go with the theme and I really don’t have the time to design something myself,” She pretended to think it over, “well, I guess that I’ll just have to accept your proposition dear Sir.” Marinette curtsied slightly and Adrien smiled at her, as he bowed his head a little in her direction.

“I would be most grateful My Lady.”

They managed to keep a straight face for two beats and then laughed together, before wiping their eyes and Adrien managed to escort her to the fitting room.

…

After their fitting and selecting their outfits, Adrien met Marinette outside her dressing room.

“Find something that you liked My Lady?” Adrien grinned at her, “besides myself that is,” and Marinette rolled her eyes as a slender woman in glasses approached.

“Adrien.” The woman addressed him, “we have had a bit of a snafu at today’s photo shoot and your father would like you to come and fill in for an hour.”

“That usually means two hours.” Adrien frowned slightly, “and I’m sorry Nathalie, but I can’t, I’m with Marinette right now and I promised to take her out to dinner after our fitting.”

Marinette whispered, “Adrien,” as she looked at him, surprised at the idea as he had not asked about that at all, in fact it was still a little early for dinner anyway.

“Perhaps your ‘friend’ would like to come watch or even participate? This shoot does require some background models.” Nathalie suggested.

“Nathalie,” Adrien rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I’ve told you and Father that I do not like being expected to ‘fill in’ whenever I don’t appear to be busy. I do have some studying to do tonight as does Marinette, we have our first test in our Fashion 101 class on Monday.”

“Which you have all weekend to study for.” Nathalie reminded him.

“I have my fencing tournament Saturday afternoon and the Charity Luncheon after a photo shoot on Sunday.” Adrien explained, “I feel like I’m busy enough as it is.”

“Adrien,” Nathalie looked thoughtful but then confessed, “I haven’t told your Father about this yet and as you know he would call you in and you would only have another… disagreement as you are skating on thin ice with him anyway.”

“He’s the one skating on thin ice with me.” Adrien rudely replied, “you never seem to think about whether or not I want to do something.”

“I’m sorry Adrien, but sometimes things pop up.” Nathalie coolly replied, “something like this hasn’t come up where we couldn’t resolve it without your help in the past two months. We have been trying to alleviate your shooting schedule as per your request but I suspect that your Father would appreciate it if you would help out when possible.”

“Adrien.” Marinette tugged on his arm, and held up one finger, meaning, ‘please give us a minute’ to Nathalie, “excuse me, but may I have a moment with you, please?”

Adrien sighed and nodded, “just a moment Nathalie, and please try to find an alternative in the meantime.”

Marinette walked him away from Nathalie, “that’s hardly enough time to accomplish anything Adrien.”

“You don’t know Nathalie.” He answered.

“Well then, if she’s asking and it is as she’s said where they haven’t surprised you in two months with something and if she’s so good and couldn’t find someone else already, wouldn’t it be kind of you to help out? This is your family business isn’t it?”

Adrien frowned, “I don’t like it when they surprise me with something new on my schedule Marinette, in the past when I’ve given them an inch, they’ve taken a mile!”

She nodded, “I know, it sounds complicated, but still, she just asked for an hour…”

“It’ll take two.” He pouted, “and I wanted to spend that time with you.”

“Then bring me along, I don’t mind and tell them that they only have two hours, no more than that for the whole thing since that’s what you think it will take and that you expect that this will not be happening regularly.” She nudged him with her elbow playfully, “besides, it sounds like it could be fun, seeing what a real photo shoot is like.”

Adrien laughed quietly, “well, if you want to do it, how can I say no Princess.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it again before turning to Nathalie and relaying what Marinette had said but adding that she had better arrange a nice restaurant for them to eat at afterwards in return.

Marinette gave him a look and he shrugged.

“Of course, and thank you, Adrien,” Nathalie replied, “I will let your Father know that you volunteered to help.”  She said as she tapped something on her tablet, “the limo will meet you out front, it’s at studio 3.” Then she nodded at him and then left.

“Gee Adrien, you’re spoiling me again,” Marinette teased, “a limo ride, really?”

Adrien nodded, “don’t get too excited Princess, it’s only a five-minute drive from here.”

“Then why don’t we walk?”

“Well, it’s faster and this way we don’t wind up all sweaty from rushing.” He told her as he opened the front door for her, “are you sure about this though? I’m sure that I can still get out of it if I wanted to.”

“Adrien.” Marinette sweetly said as she patted his arm again and his heart fluttered at the contact and the look in her eyes, “it’s nice to be nice.” Then she exited the building.

“Wow.” Adrien whispered to himself as he remembered his mother saying the exact same thing to him when he was little, “I think I’m in love.”

…

Adrien actually had fun with the shoot and they were done after just a little over an hour for the actual shots, thankful that he wasn’t required to wear a lot of makeup and that it hadn’t taken as much time as he thought it would.

They had even had time to dress up Marinette and have her co-model with him for most of it, since it was for winter outerwear set on a temporary ice rink, so they both got a good workout as they skated around the back drop in the middle of the rink several times.

Well, Adrien got a harder work out, as he had to catch Marinette in his arms several times as she tripped over her skates, not that he minded. Not at all.

Neither of them noticed between their serious poses, their slips and falls or laughs that the CEO of Gabriel Fashions, Gabriel Agreste himself had walked on set to see if they had managed to complete the shoot. Seeing his son so happy with the lovely young woman on his arm, with the shoot going far better than it would have otherwise by leaps and bounds and everything back on schedule, the older man just gave them small smile and left without the young couple being made aware of his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple phrases I figure I'd sort of explain...
> 
> 'fallen off the edge of the earth' basically means they've disappeared with no trace, you can't find them. Like you can't find the edge of the earth lol.
> 
> 'Skating on thin ice' kind of means that you're on the verge of pushing something or someone too far in a negative way.
> 
> 'Give them an inch and they'll take a mile' means that if you give a little, then the other person will use that as an excuse to take advantage of you.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Tournaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the Prompt : Fencing
> 
> There are two tournaments the day before Adrien and Marinette's Victorian themed luncheon.  
> During the first a certain Ladybug makes her appearance...

“Dude, you are just in time!” Nino met Adrien, as Chat Noir, at the entrance to the stadium carrying his duffel bag and grabbed his arm, “hurry up Bro, you do NOT want to miss this!”

Forced into a run, Adrien followed Nino to a pair of seats beside Alya who was taping what looked like the last match of the day. “Nino! What’s going on?” Chat Noir loudly asked over the screaming crowd.

Which was strange, the mixed martial arts tournament that morning should have been over by now, they should be setting up for that fencing tournament, but that was what was odd.

Nino pointed, “that’s what!”

Chat Noir looked quizzically at two fencers dressed in red attacking each other.

“Is that who I think it is?” Chat Noir asked as the stranger with the black spots on her helmet flipped over the other dressed in red girl and then smacked the rear of Adrien’s familiar opponent. “Why are they fighting before the tournament?”

Alya snickered, “well, obviously my gurl over there is schooling your old girlfriend alley cat! Again!”

“Hey, Kagami was never my girlfriend, we only went out twice!” Chat Noir protested.

“Same difference.” Alya shrugged as she kept taping as the referee called a final hit. “That’s practically an engagement when it comes to you.”

“Well, in that case I should already be married to Marinette.” Chat Noir smirked as both of his friends glanced at him in shock.

“Dude. Don’t joke about that.” Nino said as another bout began.

A speechless Alya gapped for a moment and then nodded, focusing back on the fight.

“I’m not,” Chat Noir counted up the events on his hand, “I went to her house to make a cake earlier this week, then we had lunch and watched movies together another day and yesterday we even, uh, hung out.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, because that was technically Adrien that had done that and he hadn’t really told Alya about the whole Chat Noir equals Adrien part.

The crowd screamed as the girls did some fantastic move, another hit was scored and they began again. Alya muted the recording as she leaned over and whispered into Chat Noir’s ear, “I already know Agreste, about all three.”

“What?” He gulped, “you mean all three…?”

“Yep.” Alya shrugged as she turned the volume back on. “It wasn’t hard to figure out to be honest, what with the rumors and your love of puns and cats.”

“Oh, well, okay.” He didn’t mind, they were a team after all on Miraculous Voyage even though they hardly played anymore, they had come clean about that after he had returned and he had long ago forgiven them for protecting his Lady’s identity. She had been wrecked from his absence and he understood about that need for her to move on. He loved her, so he would support her, although now he had another chance with her so he smiled at the irony.

“So, uh, how did this happen and who is Kagami fighting? She’s GOOD!” Adrien finally observed as he spoke over the crowd.

Alya smirked, “oh, so you noticed? She's already wiped the floor with Kagami during the mixed martial arts tournament this morning and won the tournament and a few trophies besides. Then Kagami went and challenged her to a duel claiming that she couldn’t win in fencing.”

“Which was totally when Ladybug offered to give her best out of three.” Nino explained. “They’re on their second bout and Ladybug won the first round.”

Adrien nodded, “wow, and the score is already 2 to 1. Sounds like Kagami is getting a good lesson in humility.”

“Totally.” Alya grinned.

The referee called time and declared Ladybug the winner. Kagami had a brief slump of her shoulders before standing up straight and congratulating Ladybug on her win.

The crowd parted as everyone left to get lunch before the main fencing tournament began in less than an hour. Chat Noir and his friends walked down to the ground level and approached the fencers.

Lifting her mask, Kagami spoke, “why aren’t you on the team? I haven’t had such a good workout in ages.”

“Gee, thanks Kagami.” Chat Noir told his so called ex as they met up with them.

“Sorry Cat,” Kagami gave him a small grin as she pointed at Ladybug, her expression hidden by her mask, “but you are far beneath this one’s level.”

“Obviously.” Chat Noir conceded with a nod, “I’m just thankful that she isn’t on the team, at least I have a chance in defeating you.”

“Perhaps.” Kagami nodded, completely unaffected by his remark.

“Besides,” Chat Noir added, “I wouldn’t want my butt handed to me by two teammates on a regular basis, especially when there’s a Lady coming that I want to impurr-ess.” He looked out into the audience that was beginning to gather, looking for his Princess.

“Oh, really Cat? Someone finally tamed you?” Kagami asked with one raised eyebrow.

Chat Noir sighed, “if only. I have yet to convince Marinette that she’s the one for me.”

Ladybug coughed and waved her free hand, “w-well, I’m sorry to say this but this Bug has to Bug out and hit the showers.”

“Are you sure you aren’t willing to join up? I could use a new sparring partner.” Kagami suggested.

“Hey!” Chat Noir objected.

“Nothing against you Cat, but the Bug here is just a bit more calculating in her attacks.” Kagami observed, “I’m sure if we fought a few more times I’d be able to defend against your particular style.” The young woman hinted.

Ladybug chuckled, “thank you for the compliment, but my style right now is mostly just plain luck. I haven’t studied fencing seriously since high school and I prefer the martial arts club, which is a fighting style that I have never taken a break from. I’m afraid I don’t have time for both.”

Kagami nodded, “obviously. Your daring deserved to win today.”

“Thank you, and good luck with your tournament, both of you.” Ladybug nodded at Chat Noir after nodding towards Kagami and then jogged off to the ladies locker room.

“So, how does it feel to be defeated three times in one day?” Chat Noir smirked at Kagami.

“I have only lost twice today Cat.” Kagami frowned at him, “you will hardly be a challenge after that.”

“This time I wish to impress the love of my life.” He vowed, “and I’ve been practicing.”

Alya nudged and looked at Nino who tried to keep a straight face and only shrugged.

“Then I look forward to the challenge.” Kagami nodded at them all and then went to the ladies room herself.

“Dude, how did you even wind up dating a girl like that?” Nino asked.

Chat Noir shrugged, “Kagami didn’t care about my name or my station, or at least it seemed that way until I met her mother and found out that she did business with my Father. I knew that once they found out that we had gone out a couple of times, the pressure would be on to date more and they’d probably try to get us into some kind of arranged marriage. That’s still a thing between the really wealthy. So, dating her kind of lost the allure? Plus, she kind of lacks a sense of humor.”

Alya snorted, “I wouldn’t say that, she dated you!”

“Hey!”

…

Marinette arrived a few minutes later, freshly showered with wet hair, not that anyone said anything about that, and she was holding a banner that she had made herself which she unfurled proudly.

“It just says ‘Go Kitty’ What, that’s it?” Alya asked. "Are we trying too hard not to impress your boy?"

“Hey, it’s hand stitched and has a black cat on it too!” Marinette objected with a small pout.

“Well, I think it’s Purr-fect!” Chat Noir purred as he wrapped one arm over Marinette’s shoulders and pulled her close, “it’s just the encouragement that I needed, thank you Princess!” Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Adrien was both surprised and pleased that she blushed a little from his compliment and kiss, so he chuckled and then patted her on the shoulder as he moved to leave, “I’ve got to go and change out, wish me luck!” He waved goodbye as he jogged to the men’s locker room to prepare for the fencing tournament as Alya, Nino and Marinette went to find some good seats to watch.

“Gurl, what is going on with you?” Alya asked Marinette, “I thought that you liked Andrew.”

“I-I know, so did I.” Marinette looked embarrassed, “I still do, but Andrew has been avoiding me and that Cat has been just so… so nice. He’s kind of been getting under my skin and somehow, well, I don’t know how to explain it but it just feels like I already know him, I-I think that I really misjudged him.”

Alya and Nino gave each other a knowing look when Marinette wasn’t looking, knowing that she had unknowingly found her very own Sir Noir.

…

Chat Noir, in his black helmet with painted on cat ears and cat face, won the saber event. Kagami of course slaughtered him in the other events and won the tournament overall, excelling in both the Epee and Foil events.

Still, Alya’s, Nino’s and Marinette’s voices were hoarse afterwards from screaming their encouragement for and on behalf of Chat Noir.

Chat Noir couldn’t have been happier when they offered to go out to get pizza together for dinner to celebrate and to eat it at his place while they watched a movie together

His heart was full of love when Marinette fell asleep in his arms once more while they sat together watching the movie.

Of course, the cat was almost annoyed enough to hiss at her when Alya woke them up after the movie and dragged his sleepy Princess home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of background, I imagine the time line for when they 'lost touch' in their game during High school was during the last half of Junior year. Which means that Marinette was kind of angry at the idea of relationships and threw herself into her extracurriculars, her mother had taught her martial arts since she was young, but she added fencing over the summer at like an anger management course because that was where she was in her grieving process over losing her Sir Noir. She became her school's fencing champion. (let's just say that Kagami didn't come to Paris until college and Adrien went to another fencing school and they never faced each other at a tournament).
> 
> The first 3 months after he was gone, Marinette went through denial, depression, then bargaining in the grief process. It was ugly and after several cry sessions with Alya, she moved onto Anger and Acceptance in the 5 stages of grief process. She was stuck with those last two for quite some time on some level. Because she had taken it so hard, Alya and Nino agreed to never reveal who she was to Sir Noir if he ever showed up again. Besides within the game, they did not try to keep them apart, especially since they found out they'd be going to the same college once Marinette registered there, she was healed for the most part, although she claimed she was over Sir Noir (no dating models rule said the opposite) but Alya and Nino had faith in her and decided to let whatever fate let happen, happen. They did not know that Adrien would fall so quickly for Marinette lol!


	8. A Victorian Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien picks up Marinette in a carriage for his father's Victorian themed charity event.  
> Plus, he says too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize at my attempt to use Victorian language. I tried lol.

“Wow.” Adrien exclaimed as he saw Marinette leaving her parents bakery.

Adrien was not surprised when she had suggested that he pick her up at 10:30AM from the bakery to go to his father’s crazy high society Victorian Charity Luncheon where it would look good for an Agreste to appear at.

Of course, Marinette wasn’t that surprised when Adrien’s teasing sense of humor included him renting an actual horse and carriage to take them there.

Adrien stood outside the carriage, with the door open and his hand outstretched to help aid his lovely date into it.

“Adrien.” Marinette took one look at him and folded her arms in disbelief, “a buggy ride? Really?”

Adrien smirked and then bowed to her, “my Lady, our mode of transportation is most agreeable to this day’s theme, is it not?”

Marinette chuckled as she curtsied in return, “my dear Sir, I’m afraid it is a bit too accurate for the day. Do we not expect some rain in the early evening?”

Adrien stood and held his hand out to her again, and this time she accepted his offer for assistance into the carriage. “Tis true, and thus we shall have a more modern means of transportation at the end of the party, say around 3:00pm?” She sat down as he climbed in beside her. “Would that be agreeable my Lady?”

Marinette nodded, “it shall my liege, but pray tell, where is our chaperone? I wouldst be most displeased if any rumors began to fly about any impropriety between you and I.”

The carriage began to move as the driver clicked his tongue at the horse.

Adrien grinned, “we shall leave all the windows open, our driver can hear all…”

“Yo!” The driver interrupted as he called out to agreed.

Adrien and Marinette just burst out laughing.

“Seriously Sir,” Marinette began, “dust thou think that we shall be recognized?”

“Honestly my Lovely Lady,” Adrien took her gloved hand and kissed the back of it, “it is quite possible. Will that be agreeable to thee?”

Marinette snorted and managed to cover her face with the fan that she was carrying. “I’m afraid dear Sir that I might not be able to continue with this vocabulary for much longer. However, I don’t believe it t-would be too much of a burden to been seen with thee.”

Adrien chuckled, “My dear Lady, thou does not know what thou art speaking of, but I pray that my companionship wilt be enough to reward thee for thy good deed to accompany me this day.”

“Thou art correct dear Sir, but we shalt see.” The carriage pulled to a stop, “as I see that we have arrived at our destination.”

“Our destination does not matter, so long as thou art at my side my Lady.” Adrien grinned at her as their driver opened the carriage door.

“After you dear Sir.” Marinette offered.

“Only so I might be the one to assist thee.” He replied as he passed her.

Taking the driver’s position, Adrien offered his hand to her as she descended from the carriage, her era appropriate but lovely red dress that reminded him of her online identity flowed around her.

Adrien’s matching cravat made them a matching pair and he nearly swooned as he allowed himself to take in her beauty.

She had similar thoughts and broke their Victorian flirtation for a moment to mutter as she passed him by as she covered her mouth with her fan once again, “flirt.”

He hurried to her side and offered his arm to her as he leaned over and whispered into her ear, “only for you my Red Lady.”

…

The event went off without a hitch, Adrien donating his father’s prescribed amount to charity as the Agreste name was upheld as a picture of Adrien Agreste and his mystery woman appeared on a society page the next day.

Along with the title, “ADRIEN AGRESTE, OFF THE MARKET!!!”

Said picture was accompanied with an article that included Adrien’s proclamation that “I am afraid to say that I am no longer a free man as the lovely Lady over there,” as he and Marinette had been separated at the time of his quote, “yes, the lovely Lady in red, hast stolen my heart away.”

The reporter had then asked if he was in love with her.

Adrien’s reply was era appropriate, “but of course, for an untold amount of time I assure you, although she does not yet know it.”

“Will you be proposing to her soon Adrien?” The reporter had asked.

Adrien had only smiled as Marinette returned to his side and their picture was taken for the magazine. At which time Adrien carefully replied with a wink, “a gentleman must keep his secrets Sir.”

...

The next day on Monday morning, Marinette was running late to class, and she avoided all of the photographers that were camping out front of both the fraternity and the sorority, without knowing it by taking the back entrance to the building that was open for once.

Once she got to class, there were several whispers around her.

She was surprised to see Andrew at class for once too, he offered her a smile as she sat down next to him.

“Andrew, I-I must apologize.” She stuttered, “I really would like another chance to go out with you.”

There was a gasp by several of Chat Noir’s admirer’s behind them and Andrew blushed as he shoved his glasses up his nose.

“Actually, I would like to talk to you about that later Marinette.” Another gasp from the crowd, “perhaps later? In private? I uh, I mean, I would like to tell you something about Chat.”

Marinette looked behind her as several girls hissed. “O-Okay.” Then she noticed all the evil eyes looking in her direction. “Andrew, do you know what is going on?”

“Just, ah, yeah.” He reached in his bag and paused before he handed her a copy of the paper, opened to the society pages. “Please don’t be mad. I mean, I know class is starting, so try to stay calm, but I think that you should know what is going on too.” He bit his lip as she looked down and read the headline…

Marinette’s eyes went wide and then she screamed when she got to the end of the article. “I’m Gonna Kill that CAT!”


	9. Moonlit Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompts : Rooftop Save & Balconies 
> 
> Adrien was unable to talk to Marinette after she got upset about the article, but later that evening Andrew was able to find her...

Adrien was in trouble and he knew it.

Especially since Marinette was quickly ejected from their class this morning after her loud outburst after she had read the article that he may have just said too much about their relationship together.

_I really do want to date her._ Adrien thought wistfully, _technically I’ve already married her, online that is, but I really wouldn’t mind making it real._

It hadn’t helped that Nathalie had come and literally took him out of class just as it was ending so that he could speak to his father, his manager and the PR director for the company. In a way, it was good news. While the article read more into his relationship with Marinette than was true, it described the way that he wanted it to be and that actually was good exposure somehow.

Trouble is, between putting out the publicity fires that had started and getting informed by his team about the next steps etc, Adrien had missed the whole day at school.

The really bad news was he hadn’t been able to get a quiet moment to speak to Marinette or call her and while she hadn’t been mentioned in the article by name, he knew she was recognized during class so they had a very limited amount of time to discuss what ‘we’ meant.

Adrien took a deep breath as he entered his apartment that evening, changing out of his Adrien look into the comfortable guise of Andrew as he checked his messages.

First, he started with the messages for Adrien, since he actually had two phone lines but there were only three messages that mattered on that line from his closest friends.

“Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. The response to this article was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! They must have taken something out of context because, well, because! Call me when you’ve started to think like a sane person!”

Chloe was always so inspiring.

Alya was just scary. “Agreste! You are in SOoooo much trouble mister! Call me before I have to hunt you down!”

At least Nino was calm and Adrien didn’t have to hold his phone away from his ear during any part of it to hear it. “Dude, Mari is confused, upset and I’m officially warning you that you had better be hiding until the gurls calm down! I’ll try to distract my gurl, but no promises Bro!”

Adrien was surprised that he hadn’t received a message from Marinette.

Then he checked his messages for Andrew and as usual, there weren’t many. But there were only three messages.

“Andrew, Hi. I’m sorry I missed you this morning, our teacher has no heart and I’m sorry I reacted that way and got kicked out and missed you. I kind of knew something like that might happen if I was seen with your cousin, I just didn’t think that I’d be practically going out with him all of a sudden, not that he’s a bad guy, it’s just I’m still a little confused about” – Beep

“It’s Marinette again, and as I was saying, I’m confused about why they think that. I mean, I like your cousin, oh my gosh do not tell Adrien that or I’ll never live it down! Ugh! What I mean is, he ah, has started to grow on me? But I’m still a little mad at him. He can be so cocky and infuriating sometimes, but he can be sweet too. Pfft! And then there’s you! How can I forget you? Adrien must have said SOMETHING to have mislead the press like that” – Beep

“Me again, I’m sorry, I’m probably filling up your voicemail. I’m not ready to talk to Adrien, it’s just, ugh, I wanted to apologize and talk to you sometime in person… there is a reason why I kind of used to have a rule about not dating models. I-I would like to talk to you about it sometime and tell you about it if you let me. Give me a call, if you want to, um, yeah, well, bye.” -Beep

_I really should apologize to her in person._ Adrien thought, _but it sounds like she’s not ready to meet the real me exactly… or at least not all of me._

Adrien walked out to his balcony as he pondered the situation and saw the figure of a woman sitting on the apex of the sorority’s roof.

_I’d recognize that figure anywhere_ he thought wryly, _I guess now is as good of a time as any to go and see her, strange she’s so calm. She doesn’t seem upset. Maybe she’s calmed down?_

…

Adrien had changed his look back into Andrew, having had to become Adrien to be allowed back at his father’s headquarters during all of their meetings today. Then he had climbed Marinette’s fire escape to get to her meager balcony and then from there climb up onto the roof just like she had probably done.

_I still can’t believe they want me to do a public announcement about my relationship with Marinette._ Andrew sighed as he gazed at the beauty before him, _and I can’t believe that I only have two days to win the heart of my beloved, but she’s not ready to see Adrien yet._

Adrien, as Andrew, looked up at Marinette, she was leaning back and looking up at the sky and the moon as if it had all the answers. Kissed by the moonlight, she looked like she had just descended from heaven.

_Well, here goes…_

“May I join you?” He calmly called out _._

Marinette startled and yelped as she lost her grip and tumbled down the roof.

Andrew was able to brace himself and catch her before they both fell off, as they both caught their breath as he chuckled and told her as he held her close, “I knew you’d fall for me.”

Having not seen who he was, she twisted in his arms and smacked his shoulder lightly, “Cha-!” She exclaimed but then her eyes widened, then she bit her lip, which was just SO, so tantalizing… _but not yet Agreste!_

Which was when her heard her apologize as she brushed off his shoulder, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize how much you sound like your cousin Andrew!”

Andrew chuckled, “actually, it’s a reasonable mistake. Can we ah, go sit on your balcony to talk? I mean, I don’t mind cat-ching you,” Andrew quickly brushed the back of his neck nervously, “I just don’t want to risk you getting hurt Marinette.”

“Well, I don’t mind being caught.” She smirked lightly at him and Andrew almost lost his balance again. He hadn’t taken the time to change his pants or his shoes from being Adrien and they were not meant for rooftop climbing.

She giggled as they slowly stood up, “come on Andrew, let’s get down from here. I can make us some cocoa.”

Adrien nodded and followed her as she climbed down to her balcony.

…

Ten minutes later they were standing on her fire escape / balcony.

“Marinette, there’s something important that I need to talk you about.” Andrew told her nervously.

She glanced at him from the side, “yeah, me too. Can I go first please? I actually have two things to talk to you about.”

Andrew nodded and waved his hand, “ladies first.”

“Thanks. Well,” she sighed and looked out over the campus or at least what they could see from their position anyway, “I know I said that I don’t date models, and well, I guess after agreeing to go out with Adrien I’ve kind of decided to not follow that rule anymore, I just, well, I hope I don’t come to regret it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you see, I made that rule because I’m a closet nerd and fell in love with a guy that I had never met in person online a few years ago. Eventually we even got married in the game, if you can believe that.”

“Actually, I can.” He whispered, but she didn’t seem to hear him.

“Sir Noir he, well, he was someone special and I, I loved him so much.” She swallowed, “I found out that he was a model because he sent me a photo of him and a couple other models, that wasn’t released until like a week after I got it.”

Andrew nodded as he followed along to the familiar story, a small grin on his face as he listened intently. “I sent him one of me with a bunch of my girlfriends, but soon after that, he had less time online. He had mentioned that he had a tough job, as a teenager mind you and it just kept getting worse. He had all these horror stories about working late, sore feet and muscles from standing still for so long, the exhaustion and the extreme and limited diet! I couldn’t believe it. It literally hurt to hear what he was going through and I didn’t understand, not really and well, I took too long to tell him how to contact me and eventually he just… disappeared.” Then she sniffed.

Andrew noticed that a she had shed a tear, for him! He swallowed and wrapped his arms around her brushing her tear away with his thumb, “Oh, Mari… I…”

She sniffed, “shush!” She patted his arm to make her point, “I’m not done and if I don’t say it now, I don’t know how I’ll ever bring it up again.”

He nodded.

“O-okay, well, my heart was broken and I just broke more as the months passed. My last message to him was to ask him to meet me in the game so I could give him my real-life phone number, just like he wanted, but after three months, well, it was time for me to accept that I needed to move on. So, I went through all the stages of grief, and once I hit the acceptance and anger part, well, I wrote off models because it hurt to see what they went through, especially since I couldn’t be there for him.” She sniffed and he hugged her close.

“Anyhow, I’m sorry about taking that out on you, and kind of Chat Noir.” He could practically feel her roll her eyes, “but I’m not ready to talk to him about it.”

“Oh? He ah,” he cleared his throat, “Chat mentioned that he wanted to talk to you, did he do something wrong?”

“Well, he did seem to make the press think that we were about to be engaged.”

“Oh, yeah.” Andrew exhaled, “I really don’t know how to explain how that happened.”

_How can I begin to tell her that I’m Sir Noir, Chat Noir and Adrien?_ Andrew wondered.

Marinette nodded, “Actually, that is the second thing that I need to talk about.”

She leaned back and looked into his meadow green eyes, “your eyes, they’re practically the same as Adrien’s, do you know that?”

Andrew swallowed, “yeah? It must be the family resemblance?”

Marinette smirked a little, “I guess. Well, I need to be honest here Andrew, when I first met you, it was like a lightning strike, I found myself attracted to your sweet disposition and your humor if you can believe that,” he chuckled, “and your kindness. That hour you spent helping me move in at such a crazy time was so, well, you.” She blushed and he grinned at her as she quietly admitted, “I was already attracted to you after so little time.”

Andrew gave her a squeeze and a nod, requesting that she continue.

“Then you had to leave and I start unpacking and find that photo that Sir Noir, my online husband from so long ago, sent me, well, after I wind up having to save your cousin’s Kitty hide from his admirers.”

Andrew chuckled as he interjected, “I know that he appreciated that.”

“I know, but as I was saying,” Marinette’s voice sped up as she began to ramble, “there were only three guys in that photo and one was a guy with the last name of Agreste, and now that I think of it, he, he looked like you and well, Adrien too. I’ve only heard about Adrien as a model before to be honest. Plus, after all this time that I spent with Adrien, I don’t know what to think. I think that I might like him too and it’s so confusing, I don’t even know…” she paused, not knowing how to go on.

Andrew smiled gently with a wide grin, “you like me, and you like Adrien too?”

Marinette blushed as she gave him a small nod as she cupped Andrew’s face. “I feel… so conflicted. I don’t know which guy I like or even if one of you is the guy that I’ve already given my heart too.”

Marinette seemed to steel herself, “Andrew, I’m sorry but I really need to ask you this, because I really need to know, but are… are you my Sir Noir?”


	10. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompt : Cold Night
> 
> Adrien, as Andrew, has a talk with Marinette.

Adrien’s mind raced as a cold wind blew, causing him to draw Marinette closer to him.

Marinette seemed to have steeled herself as she asked, “Andrew, I’m sorry but I really need to ask you this, because I really need to know, but are… are you my Sir Noir?”

“Marinette, Princess,” he whispered huskily, “we’re all one and the same.” Andrew glanced down at her lips and then looked into her eyes as he asked for permission, “I have loved you for years and have missed you SO much. May I finally kiss you? My Lovely Red Lady?”

“Please do.” She whispered as they each leaned to the side ever so gently as they closed their eyes and then made their approach, their noses brushing before they leaned into each other’s personal space and finally their lips met and they kissed.

Of course, it wasn’t the most picture-perfect kiss, as neither of them were particularly experienced with kissing, much less kissing each other, but it was perfect for them. Because after the initial brush of their lips they both smiled and crashed their teeth together as his glasses went askew from the angle of the kiss.

Giggling, Marinette reached up and took his glasses off before they tried again, but as they gazed into each other’s eyes on the approach, the wind blew his bangs out of the way and she was able to see his other identity and register exactly what he had said. “Adrien? Is, is it really you?” She looked a little confused, “too?”

Adrien nodded, “yes Princess.” He leaned his forehead onto her own, “I must a-paw-logize,” Marinette groaned a little at the pun and Adrien laughed a little as he cupped her cheek, “I’m all four actually and I didn’t want to deceive you, it’s just…” Adrien sighed, unable to explain, “I wanted to not have to deal with the publicity of being, well, me and Andrew gave me that outlet. I, I didn’t realize…”

“Shush.” She cut him off with a finger to his lips. “It doesn’t matter, although it explains why I couldn’t help being to attracted to all sides of you, since you’re all, well, you.”

“Oh Marinette.” He leaned in and they kissed properly, coming up for air a minute later, panting for air. “Thank you, my Lady, my Princess. I, I have missed you SO much! My father cut me off for four months from the game, I didn’t see your last messages because of the lag and…”

“Andrew!” She shushed him again with a giggle, “it’s okay. We’re together now and it doesn’t matter anymore, because we’re with each other.”

“Thank you,” he genuinely said as he gave her another chaste peck, “but how will we, ah…?”

“Go forward?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I’d rather not give up being Andrew, at least not until college is over, but how can we be together when you’re dating another side of me?”

Marinette giggled and he hugged her close to help keep her warm from the cold night as she teased, “so which side would I be dating if I can’t date all of you hmm?”

“Well, ah… I guess I’ll leave that up to you? Although I want to date you full time, online, off campus and on campus, just, everywhere.”

Marinette hummed, “well, I think that can be arranged…”


	11. What ARE you wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompt: Masked Ball
> 
> Andrew and Ladybug go to the Masked ball together.

“Ugh, I can’t believe Andrew is coming to our ball!” Chloe whined.

“Well, you did set up the whole support the jocks bit to increase the friendship between the fraternity and the sorority. Besides, I heard that he’s got quite the outfit.” Alya winked at Chloe who only groaned.

“I wanted Kittykins to be here, preferably with me but now he’s got some emergency he’s giving me this lame excuse that he’s got to go to and has to miss it only for his cousin to take his place?!”

Chloe had not been happy when she found out that Adrien was planning to attend her party as Andrew after all, but she cared for him and was happy for him in her own way. That didn’t stop her from complaining though.

“Well, you know that’s not really the case, right?” Alya laughed behind her fox themed mask.

“Ugh! Yes. I KNOW. I suppose it’s okay if he’s happy.” Chloe groused. “He’s coming with Ladybug, not that many people even know that she even goes to our sorority.”

Lila came jogging up, “oh, my gosh! Have you seen that Andrew fellow? He could give his cousin a run for his money!”

Chloe groaned and just pushed the girl aside to see ‘Andrew’ walking up beside his Ladybug.

Andrew was wearing a skin tight black bodysuit that clearly showed how well the dork was built under all of those baggy clothes he usually wore, covering him from his neck to everywhere else besides his head. Andrew wore a black domino mask like Chat Noir, but with his thick plastic framed glasses tackily worn over it. His hair was a mess as usual and his cat ears were bigger and fluffier than Chat Noir’s. Someone (read Marinette) had stitched fur on his shoulders and in certain other areas for an authentic werecat look.

To top it off, Andrew wore a tan loincloth, a shiny metal belt with one strap that ran across chest from his shoulder to his belt, with a baton at his back and a false tail. Besides the loincloth, the only clothing he seemed to wear was the black boots that went up to his calves and gloves that looked like they ended in claws.

His date, the elusive Ladybug, wore an attractive medieval corset over a dress with slits up the sides to mid-thigh for better mobility and battle armor on her legs, arms and shoulders. She had a wand hanging from one hip and a sword hanging from the other under a red cloak with her Ladybug mask covering her face. Her hair was down but styled fashionably.

The couple of cosplayers sashayed into the party like they owned it. The group of people surrounding them started to whisper.

“Wow, he’s so Hot!”

“Him? Hmpf! She’s killer in that outfit!”

“Oh, I was so after Chat Noir, but I think I like his cousin’s version better!”

“No kidding! I would SO date that!”

“Date? I’d smooch their face off!”

Ladybug cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention. “Just to make things clear.” She pulled Andrew close and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down to her level, “this Kitty is mine!”

Then they kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor before they had their first dance.

…

Later in the evening, Andrew, who, if it wasn’t clear, was dressed as Sir Noir and Ladybug, dressed as the Red Lady, walked over to their mutual friends.

“So, tell me, who is dating who now?” Alya asked as she leaned on her turtle themed boyfriend Nino.

“Well, obviously Sir Noir is back together with his Red Lady online.” Adrien started.

“Good, there’s a few new quests for us to conquer…” Nino interjected, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

“And?” Alya, “have you figured out how you’re going to date with all of this?” She waved at them and their costumes.

Marinette laughed, “of course. After Marinette turned down Andrew here.” Ladybug patted Andrew on his very chiseled chest. “I asked him out.”

Andrew placed one hand over Ladybug’s on his chest as he purred, “and I wisely said yes.”

“We’re taking it pretty slow.” Ladybug explained and Andrew pouted.

“Yeah, Chat Noir however,” Andrew then looked down into Ladybug’s eyes and winked at her, “has a hot date planned for him and Marinette, after he’s done with work tonight that is.”

Chloe and Lila had waltzed over just then, having overheard and joined them, being two of the girls who hadn’t managed dates that night. Chloe herself legitimately had been too busy to arrange a date as she had been organizing the whole masked ball, with Sabrina’s help.

Lila, well, had been too busy with her ‘charity’ work to find a date.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at the comment about Chat Noir and Marinette, “whatever, as long as he’s happy I guess.”

Lila scoffed, “what, does that mean that you’re giving up on Chat Noir Chloe?” She shrugged, “well, I guess that’ll just make it easier for me to win him over.”

Andrew snorted, “Chat Noir is a one-woman cat miss… whatever your name is.” Lila shot him daggers as he continued, “and he’s honored that Marinette has chosen him. So, while he is a paw-some guy, he is most definitely feline purr-fectly content with his fate.”

Ladybug and most everyone else either groaned or rolled their eyes at the bad puns.

“With that Mari-trash?” Lila sneered, “I’m a thousand times better than HER! I’ve dated the Prince of Achu and traveled the world. What has she possibly done?”

Ladybug chuckled lightly before sweetly saying, “you’re only saying all of that because you didn’t get him Lila.” Andrew pulled Ladybug to his side and kissed her temple lovingly as she continued, “besides Marinette has managed to do something that you’ll never be able to do.”

“Now what is THAT Ladybug?” Lila practically growled.

Chloe and Alya smirked, seeing where this conversation was going as Ladybug gently smiled and sweetly answered again as she placed one hand on her chest as if she was swearing an oath, “why Lila, Marinette only won Chat Noir’s heart, I mean, they’re practically joined at the hip now.”

Andrew coughed and added, “well, I’d say that they’re practically married My Lady.”

Ladybug winked at him, “all in due time silly Kitty.”

Lila seethed as Andrew leaned over and held out his fist to his Lady, “pound it?”

Ladybug smiled and nodded as she tapped her fist to his, “pound it.”

Lila practically screeched as she stomped away.

Ignoring her, Ladybug reached up and pulled Andrew quickly down to her level before she dipped him romantically over her knee and kissed him passionately, letting everyone know who were the real winners in the game of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make a note, Marinette has always had a 'secret identity' but she generally only wore her mask when she was practicing her mixed martial arts. Everyone in her sorority or Adrien's Fraternity had a secret identity. It was generally agreed that who they were under the masks weren't discussed if you knew who they were etc. Usually the 'alternate identity' would just be referred to as a roommate, and since some did share rooms that might work for awhile, but usually people that lived on the same floor would have an idea about who was who lol.
> 
> And yeah, they would totally be that couple at the comicon / cosplay convention that everyone wants to take pictures of because they look so awesome!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompt: Post Reveal
> 
> What lies in the future for our mixed up duo and their friends?

It wasn’t long before a public statement was released from Agreste Fashions that the face of the company, Adrien Agreste, had proposed to the girl that had stolen his heart, a young designer by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The rumors that Chat Noir was Adrien were quickly proven as fact as Chat Noir would be seen holding Marinette’s hand as they walked to class. He decided that he didn’t care if anyone knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, besides being a bit more naturally flirtatious and seductive, and in his mind funny, Chat wasn’t that different from Adrien and honestly, since he was an adult now, it certainly didn’t hurt his image to show that he could be like that. The campus was accustomed to the suave cat after all and no one wanted a picture of the cat, besides the dwindling kitten squad, everyone just wanted pictures of Adrien… being like Chat. Which never really happened so, everything was fine there.

His nerdy cousin Andrew though was of course now dating the elusive Ladybug, and anyone that said anything about their relationship being strangely lopsided received a quick roundhouse kick from the said Lady (not really but let’s pretend here lol.)

Chloe got a double major, extending her time as the president at the sorority. Once she graduated, and after her mother finally remembered her name constantly, she became her mother’s successor as the editor of Style magazine.

Lila became a politician and unsurprisingly, had a very successful career.

That is until she was accused of campaign fraud and evidence showing the discrepancies between her personal account and her campaign fund came to light when it was handed over to the authorities by a very frustrated secretary that was tired of trying to keep up with all of Ms. Rossi’s stories.

The secretary received probation for her eventual good deed.

So, twelve years from the masked ball, Lila would be beginning her sentence of 8-10 years in a minimum-security prison for fraud. Of course, she’ll fight the charges personally as soon as she is arrested. Somehow though, during the investigation for her appeal, more evidence of illegal activities is revealed and instead of the pardon she plead for, she added another 5 years to her sentence, without the chance to appeal again.

Nino and Alya got engaged and eventually eloped before Nino began touring with Jagged for a few years as Alya made a name for herself as a reporter. Their busy lives allowed them to have a successful long-distance relationship until Nino got back and opened his own club. They eventually started their own family, with two boys and three girls. Their twins and triplets were a challenge to every babysitter, except for Uncle Adrien, with the help of Aunt Marinette.

Jagged Stone eventually married Penny, she adopted her own little crocodile and they had two little children of their own, that liked to be rocked to sleep as they listened to rock and roll sung by their father.

Kagami finally beat Ladybug in a match, after she caught Ladybug making out with Andrew and she was distracted by her own embarrassment at them being caught before the match. Also, Kagami eventually became an Olympic fencer and won Gold twice before opening her own fencing school.

Back to the near future…

Adrien’s and Marinette’s marriage of course, was held the next summer after their engagement. The music at their reception included DJing by Nino and a rare special performance from Marinette’s employer and favorite self-proclaimed Uncle, Jagged Stone. Fang came too and was surprisingly well behaved and only ate an ice sculpture before Jagged could stop him by distracting him with his favorite ball. Unfortunately, that led to the fondue fountain being knocked over… but we will not speak of that cheesy affair.

Andrew and Ladybug unfortunately were unable to attend, as they had eloped the week before and were ‘on their honeymoon.’

It wasn’t very surprising when the four of them, Adrien, Marinette, Andrew and Ladybug decided to share a large townhouse near the University as they finished their schooling, which was gifted by none other than Gabriel Agreste himself.

Marinette and Adrien politely dismissed his offer to have the place decorated professionally.

Which was how they wound up with a Miraculous Voyage poster hanging in their living room and a picture on their mantle of Andrew and Ladybug dressed as Sir Noir and his Red Lady.

Once they graduated, Andrew and Ladybug moved to the countryside where it was rumored that she opened up her own dojo and he did strange science experiments for the government in an underground bunker.

Adrien became a Physics teacher after quitting modeling at twenty-five. Instead of taking the offer from Gabriel to become a Junior designer at Gabriel when she graduated, Marinette began her own fashion line, which quickly became a strong competitor for Gabriel Fashions within a few years.

Marinette and Adrien welcomed their first little one when they were twenty-eight and they named him Hugo Dupain-Cheng Agreste. Adrien began to work part time so he could be a near full time father.

Emma and Louis followed within a few years. As well as a dog, a cat and two hamsters. Adrien stayed home as a full time stay at home dad for a decade once Emma was born before returning to part time Physics teacher work, and as an embarrassment to Emma, whose classmates wound up crushing on the cute Physics teacher, aka her father, at her school.

Just as their fifteenth anniversary was about to be celebrated, it was announced that Marinette’s ‘Miraculous’ brand would be buying out the Gabriel brand by mutual agreement. Gabriel couldn’t be prouder to retire and spend more time spoiling his grandchildren.

Then of course they all lived happily ever after.

* The end *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my first Marichat May collection and also for all the kudos and support!

**Author's Note:**

> Also just to note, Marinette liked 'Andrew' Agreste and met him first because he is a sweetheart and doesn't seem to be trying to hide his personality behind an ego. Adrien tries to spend most of his days on campus as 'Andrew', he saw her with way too many boxes and helped her move in. He's a total nerd and much more relaxed as himself with this alter ego, which helps him study and not be bothered by girls. 
> 
> Marinette has seen Adrien's advertisements and knows he's the son of Gabriel Agreste, she recognized his clothes right away which gave his civilian identity as Chat Noir away. Only his closest friends, Chloe and Nino know that Adrien Agreste = Chat Noir = Andrew Agreste. I just figured that Gabriel would insist on him presenting himself a certain way, and while Chat Noir here is punny and a bit more flirty than Adrien, he still is as suave, well dressed and aware of how he is perceived, so he's required to wear the mask to fulfill his obligation to wear the Gabriel brand on campus regularly. But Adrien feels like he is all three, but hardly anyone knows and likes all the sides of him. Chloe doesn't care for 'Andrew' and Nino hates to see him push himself to be Adrien.
> 
> I kind of figured that without the Miraculous, if Adrien had the chance he'd create two versions of himself on campus, one which is close enough to the mask of Adrien, just a bit bolder and more of a heart throb, in his mind anyway, and the other more of what he would be if he could live his life as he would like to, without the fame or the pressure. I would have called him Felix, but.... Felix is a well known character in the Fandom and 'Andrew' is not like him at all and this way he can still sign his name as A. Agreste and not lie about it in class.
> 
> Also, forgive my knowledge of the college/university Greek life, it's all kind of from what I've saw in movies and on tv, so it's a best guess kind of thing. 
> 
> I don't know if the name of the Fraternity or Sorority exists, but here is the name and the motto I threw together for this story...  
> Alpha Omega Pi – From the beginning to the End is one eternal round.


End file.
